La Ecuación Humana
by ascella star
Summary: Un accidente a plena luz del día y del que nadie conoce las circunstancias en que sucedió, dejan a Terry en un estado de inconsciencia del que nadie esta seguro si realmente se recuperará.
1. Dia 1: Vigilia

_Do you think he hears us cry?  
Does he understand we are here by his side?_

* * *

Día 1: Vigilia

El silencio reinaba en esa habitación, más el único indicativo que existía de que no estaba completamente desierta era la presencia de un paciente recostado en la cama; y la única señal de que dicho paciente estaba vivo era el subir y bajar de su pecho rítmicamente con sus inaudibles respiraciones.

Dicho paciente se encontraba inconsciente, brazos piernas y torso cubiertos con vendajes o curaciones, y además con algunas heridas aun visibles en su pálida piel. De acuerdo al diagnóstico médico su situación era grave, sin embargo había esperanza, dependiendo del progreso que tuviera en las siguientes 24 horas.

Justo así fue como Albert lo encontró. Hacia un par de horas que había recibido la llamada de Candy alertándolo de la situación y por fin le fue permitido pasar a verlo.

Sin embargo, al estar frente a él, dudo en acercarse.

Era su amigo, es cierto, pero hace tiempo que se habían alejado, hacía tiempo que no hablaban igual, que no convivían igual.

No, ellos ya no eran los mismos, y sin embargo, Albert aún tenía un lugar muy especial en su corazón para esa vieja amistad.

Finalmente se atrevió a acercarse a él, procedió a sentarse en la silla que se encontraba al costado de la cama, tomó su mano inerte y comenzó a hablarle; A bromear ligeramente y diciéndole que seguramente en cualquier momento abriría los ojos y los asustaría, riéndose de ellos en el proceso.

Mas retomando la seriedad del asunto momentos después, le rogo que les diera una señal de que se encontraba bien, que esto solo era pasajero, y que se recuperaría pronto.

Le rogo por un apretón de manos, por un ligero movimiento de labios, cualquier cosa que le asegurara que sabía de su presencia junto a él.

Fue de esta forma como Candy los encontró. Observándolos desde el mismo punto en la puerta en el que Albert dudo la bienvenida de su presencia. Viendo como Albert hablaba en murmullos, sosteniendo gentilmente la mano vendada de Terry…

Y preguntándose internamente si estaba aquí en consideración a su antigua amistad o por su creciente sentimiento de culpabilidad.

Sea como sea, se sentía agradecida por su presencia.

* * *

 _Qué raro se siente volver por aquí…_

 _¡Hola!_

 _Esta es una historia basada en el disco_ _The Human Equation_ _por el proyecto musical del Holandés Arjen Lucassen,_ _Ayreon_ _, y será de un capitulo por canción._

 _Admito que es un experimento bastante extraño, del que espero salir airosa._

 _A ver qué pasa._

 _Me encantara saber su opinión._

 _¡Hasta pronto!_


	2. Dia 2: Aislamiento

_You've been_ deserted, _everyone has left you,  
you know it's always been that way.  
Those frantic years, the people you've neglected,  
now the time has come to pay…_

 _You're_ _alone_

* * *

Día 2: Aislamiento.

Terry fue recuperando conciencia de su ser paulatinamente, sin embargo no reconoció el lugar en el que se encontraba. Todo estaba oscuro, tanto que por un momento temió haberse quedado ciego. Pronto descubrió que su vista no era su principal problema, pues además de eso, no tenía conciencia o sentimiento de nada que no fueran sus propios pensamientos.

Era lo más cercano a ser sin realmente ser. A saber que existes porque puedes escuchar tu mente, pero no hay nada tangible que te lo demuestre.

Poco a poco su visión comenzó a despejarse, más esto no le dio ningún tipo de alivio. No tenía idea de donde estaba, mucho menos de cómo había llegado hasta este lugar.

Ya ni hablar de que rayos era ese lugar…

Todo a su alrededor parecía cubierto de neblina, era como estar en el interior de una nube con reflejos de luz de algún color que se asomaban de cuando en cuando. Y con cada resplandor, venia un murmullo. Al principio no podía distinguir que era lo que las voces decían, su volumen de voz era demasiado bajo, lo cual lo obligaba a forzar sus oídos con la fútil intención de escuchar.

Y en cuanto lo logro, se dio cuenta que hubiera sido mejor que no lo hubiera hecho.

Dos, tres cinco… no sabía cuántas voces eran las que hablaban, más todas le hablaban a él, o más bien acerca de él, todas las voces le parecían desconocidas pero de alguna forma familiares… como si las hubiera escuchado anteriormente, pero no pudiera ubicar en dónde. De cuando en cuando alguna tomaba fuerza y podía escucharse por encima del resto, para ser pronto sustituida por una diferente en un ciclo interminable.

 _Estas solo… todo el mundo te ha abandonado…tal y como tú los abandonaste primero_

 _Tu corazón es frio como el hielo…_

 _Siempre velando tus intereses… sin importarte los sentimientos de los demás…_

 _Venganza… siempre buscando retribución contra aquellos que se te oponen… aquellos que te ofenden…_

Y las voces continuaban… hablando de él, sin hablarle a él, recordándole sus peores aspectos, sus peores defectos… hasta que finalmente se animó a hablar por sí mismo, alzando su voz y tratando de acallar el ruido a su alrededor…

 **\- ¿es esto algún tipo de sueño…? O ¿es algún tipo de extraña realidad?**

Y súbitamente las voces guardaron silencio. Y con su silencio, los destellos de color también cesaron.

Finalmente una de las luces/voces, se dirigió a él - **"a veces los sueños se convierten en realidad, como en este caso. Todos nosotros somos tan reales como tú lo quieras."**

 **\- "pero, ¿Qué son ustedes? ¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Cómo llegue aquí?"**

Las voces comenzaron a hablar de nuevo, todas a la vez produciendo una cacofonía perturbadora y ensordecedora, que pronto mando a Terry al piso, cubriéndose los oídos en un inútil intento de acallar aunque sea ligeramente las voces a su alrededor.

No fue sino hasta que una de las luces, una de color verde y que pronto fue reconocida como la que se dirigió a él en primer lugar, alzo su voz nuevamente, logrando con esto reducir el volumen de las demás, respondiendo a la pregunta planteada con un simple – " **nosotros somos tú. Somos tus pensamientos, tus sentimientos, tus más profundos deseos, o tus peores resentimientos… somos todo aquello que no expresaste, todo aquello a lo que le temiste, todo aquello que te apasiona, o te enfurece. Somos parte de ti… y como tal, estamos en tu mente"**

Y con esto las voces comenzaron sus murmullos de nuevo, aunque no con la misma intensidad con que habían estado manifestándose. Nuevamente repetían y repetían las mismas frases, sembrando dudas e incertidumbre en el castaño… hasta que una nueva luz, esta vez una de color rosa, que hasta ese momento no se había manifestado propiamente, avanzo hacia él, inundándolo brevemente con una sensación de calma y afecto. **"cierra tus ojos, y escucha os latidos de tu corazón… relájate e ignora todo a tu alrededor. No le temas a lo que te rodea, pues es parte de ti… y yo siempre estaré aquí para ayudarte a superarlo. Por qué no importa lo que te digan… no estás solo, yo siempre estaré a tu lado"**

Terry podría jurar que, si este sentimiento tuviera una manifestación física más humana, seguramente le estaría mirando con una sonrisa de esas que recuerda su madre le dedicaba durante su infancia. Por lo que haciendo caso de la recomendación hecha, cerro sus ojos, y poco a poco las voces fueron desapareciendo, y con ellas, la conciencia de sus alrededores.

Pronto, Terry estuvo envuelto nuevamente en una silenciosa oscuridad.

* * *

 _¡Hola de nuevo!_

 _Segunda canción del disco, y creo que no quedo tan mal._

 _Aclarando, las luces verde y rosa que se manifestaron, representan a la Razón y al Amor respectivamente._

 _Esto, porque progresivamente aparecerán otras… entonces para que las tengan en mente._

 _Un agradecimiento a quien se tomo la molestia de leer el primer capitulo, especialmente a nekito1, LizCarter (y las interrogantes que faltan, pero todo se aclarara en su debido momento), asasceca, Backy70, Noemi Cullen, Darling Eveling, AmmiiMorrigan e Iris Adriana, por haber comentado, seguido o puesto en sus favoritos este extraño proyecto mío._

 _Y una disculpa pues esto debía estar arriba ayer, pero traigo una gripa horrorosa… que no m quiero ni mover…_

 _Espero hayan disfrutado la lectura_

 _¡Hasta la siguiente canción!_


	3. Día 3: Dolor

_I am pain  
I am the end, I am your wraith  
Nothing remains  
I'm the loss of hope and faith_

* * *

Día 3: Dolor

La siguiente vez que Terry Tuvo "conciencia" de su ser, fue por un intenso dolor que se expandía por todo su cuerpo; no estaba seguro si esto era indicativo de estar recuperándose, o si este dolor aparentemente físico era tan intenso que era reflejado hasta su mente.

Fueron, en percepción del castaño, varios minutos de agonía, hasta que se percató de dos cosas; la primera que el dolor no solo era "físico", sino que además provenía de lo más profundo de su alma. La segunda, que se encontraba rodeado por una de las luces parlantes que la última vez lo había atosigado.

Más aun, parecía que dicha luz, pulsaba en concordancia con la intensidad del dolor que sentía… sea físico o espiritual.

El dolor continuó por varios minutos más, la agonía producida era inmensa y en más de una ocasión se preguntó si este dolor era la pena que debía pagar por todos los problemas y todas las angustias que causo a su familia y amigos.

Llego a pensar incluso si dicha agonía seria lo último que sentiría antes de finalmente reunirse con el creador.

Tratando de soportar semejante sufrimiento, y tratando de distraer su mente del mismo, opto por preguntar a la luz circundante quien o a que representaba.

Y en una voz grave que retumbaba en lo más profundo de su ser, sin ser esta más fuerte que un suspiro, respondió **"yo soy el dolor, soy la herida que nunca sana, soy tu realidad… soy el fin, la desesperanza."**

Y con esto dejo de dirigirse a él, mas esto no significo que dicha voz dejara de hablar, pues con cada segundo que el dolor aumentaba, la voz le instigaba a rendirse, intentando convencerle que ya no había más oportunidades para él, que era mejor darse por vencido y aceptar su suerte con gracia y vergüenza.

 **-"de verdad, ¿este es el fin? ¿No hay alternativa…? Pero, ¿Qué será de mis amigos? ¿De mis seres queridos? –** se preguntó Terry en Voz alta,

 **-"no sé de qué te preocupas, si siempre has estado solo, ¿no es así?** – fue lo que cruelmente la voz le respondió.

Y fue esta respuesta la que desato a una nueva emoción, que arraso con todo lo que estaba al alrededor del castaño, esta vez envolviéndolo en una bruma morada. ¡Cómo se atrevía ese… ente a decir eso! se equivocaba, de eso estaba seguro, pues él siempre había tenido a alguien a su lado, sea su esposa, o su madre, quizá su mejor amigo…

Fue entonces que toda la lucha lo abandono de nuevo, dando paso al dolor antes experimentado, al recordar tristemente cuan descuidadas se encontraban todas sus relaciones personales… como su trabajo siempre estuvo primero, como sin importar quien fuera, si no le apetecía en el momento, simplemente no se dignaba a favorecerles con su presencia.

Y con el dolor, nuevamente la voz de la niebla roja comenzó a murmurarle todos sus errores, todas sus fallas, e incitándolo nuevamente a rendirse…

Más justo cuando la voz le recordaba que nunca había sido tan fuerte como hacía creer al resto del mundo, justo cuando Terry cerraba los ojos y estaba por rendirse, una ligera brisa acompañada de un aroma ligeramente familiar, mismo que el castaño asoció con una de las voces anteriores… aquella que le daba un sentimiento de seguridad y la calidez de sentirse querido, apareció frente a él.

Abriendo ligeramente sus irises azules, se encontró frente a frente con la esperada bruma rosa, la cual con voz firme y con gran confianza en sí misma, le aseguró que ella le ayudaría a encontrar un camino diferente, una opción diversa a darse por vencido; prometiendo un futuro mejor si lograba salir de este lugar que solo le traía dolor.

Por un momento no supo si creerle, sus sentimientos se encontraban en conflicto, pues por un lado sabía que su situación actual era merecedora del dolor que estaba sintiendo, de la soledad que venia del reconocimiento de sus errores y sus fallas. Por otro lado, una pequeña parte de si le gustaría tener esperanza, lograr que las cosas volvieran a ser como hace años, cuando casi todo a su alrededor era felicidad, cuando no tenía tantos problemas, cuando la vida era bella.

En el fondo, Terry sabía que él era un pesimista consumado, sin embargo solo por esta vez, decidió permitirse soñar, permitirse tener esperanza.

Fue así como abrazo las palabras y las esperanzas dichas por esta cálida emoción, y cerrando nuevamente los ojos, se encontró nuevamente flotando en un mar de tranquila oscuridad.

* * *

 _Y vamos con el día tres (que espero no me haya quedado tan confuso)_

 _¡Sorry por la tardanza! Según yo iba a actualizar cada viernes pero nada más no encuentro el tiempo de repente…_

 _Esta vez tenemos como protagonistas a la agonía (rojo), la rabia (morado) y al amor (rosa)_

 _Agradecimientos especiales para Iris Adriana, Nekito1 y asasceca._

 _También para LizCarter, que respondiendo a tu pregunta, la mejor manera de saber en qué dirección va el fic, definitivamente es escuchar el disco. De igual forma, te cuento, lo que pretendo con este pequeño experimento es "desmenuzar" a Terry, capa por capa mientras se avienta 20 días en coma, mostrando sus inseguridades, sus anhelos, sus odios sus sueños y sus descuidos. Y en el camino, explicar cómo fue que sucedió el accidente del capítulo 1 y todo lo que hay a su alrededor._

 _Espero haber resuelto tu duda con eso._

 _Vale espero que hayan disfrutado la lectura. Me encantará saber su opinión.  
_

 _Hasta el siguiente viernes… espero!_

 _besos!_


	4. Dia 4: Misterio

_Do you think you've been there?_  
 _I don't think I was_  
 _Do you think you'll die?_  
 _I don't know!_

* * *

Día 4: Misterio:

Ocho de la mañana, y el Hospital comenzaba a emitir ruidos propios del inicio de actividades de un Nuevo día. Médicos y enfermeras comenzaban a entregar sus reportes del turno de la noche, siendo relevados prontamente por otros. El personal doméstico comenzando con sus labores, aseando pasillos y algunas de las habitaciones vacías, dejando aquellas que se encontraban ocupadas para después de que los pacientes hayan sido revisados por el especialista correspondiente.

Algunos otros médicos y enfermeros se dirigían al área de consulta, dispuestos a recibir el listado de pacientes del día. Como tal, era un día normal en el Hospital San Marcos.

De igual forma dentro de la normalidad se encontraba el horario de visitas a los pacientes que se encontraban internados.

Entre esos pacientes, se encontraba uno en especial, que en algún tiempo había sido un Actor aclamado y querido por su público, y que hoy se encontraba postrado en una cama de hospital, inconsciente y con únicamente dos personas que le visitaban a diario.

O quizá debiéramos decir una, ya que la otra, a pesar de ser pariente directo, también era parte de la planilla profesional de la institución, lo que le facilitaba las cosas cada vez que quería visitar a su esposo fuera de horarios de visita. En ocasiones, tal como la de esa mañana, ambos visitantes coincidían en sus visitas, mismas que eran mayormente llevadas en silencio.

Este día era diferente.

La mente de Albert estaba envuelta en caos, algo no cuadraba en este escenario. Hace cuatro días que había recibido la llamada de una llorosa Candy, informándole que hacía unos cuantos minutos habían internado a Terry en el Hospital. Un accidente automovilístico según habían dicho, y su condición era seria. Sin dudarlo un poco, corrió hacia el hospital y desde entonces cada minuto que puede, lo ha pasado al lado del castaño.

Sin embargo, por mas que le daba vueltas al asunto, no entendía cómo fue que sucedió, el accidente simplemente no tenía explicación coherente… al menos no una que quisiera aceptar.

No podía culpar al clima, pues el pasado domingo había sido un día soleado. Tampoco al tráfico, dado que el accidente sucedió en una ruta poco transitada. En un momento llego a pensar que había sido un problema con el alcohol, más el examen toxicológico realizado al poco tiempo de haber sido internado, revelo que no existía ninguna sustancia que alterara la conciencia del paciente.

Solo había una opción, mas se negaba a aceptarla.

Los pensamientos de Candy no eran tan alejados de los del rubio. Algo en el accidente no estaba bien, quizá era la hora, o quizá el lugar donde sucedió. Pero más aun, que fue lo que lo provocó. Quizá se distrajo con algún animal que iba pasando, o escucho algo en el radio. No lo sabia… y vagamente se pegunto si algún día se resolvería el misterio… o si las respuestas se irían al mas allá con su esposo.

Tan sumida en sus pensamientos estaba, que no escucho cuando Albert finalmente le dirigió la palabra.

 **\- "¿crees que se haya enterado? Que posibilidad hay de que el accidente haya sido porque descubrió…"**

 **\- "no lo creo" –** fue la pronta y seca respuesta de Candy. Simplemente se negaba a creerlo. No podía ser así. Pero y si…

No, simplemente, no. debía haber otra explicación. Sin embargo la semilla de la duda ya estaba plantada, y ahora su mente era la que divagaba en esos oscuros caminos. Los diversos escenarios que se planteaban en su mente era cada uno menos alentador que en anterior, sin embargo, todos tenían sentido resultando con el accidente del castaño, llenando a la rubia de un inmenso arrepentimiento.

Arrepentimiento que pronto seria alimentado con desesperación, tristeza, agonía y un montón de sentimientos más que pronto la dejaron en un estado de cercana histeria, donde comenzó a llorar y a reír al mismo tiempo.

Albert al verla de esta forma se preocupo inmediatamente, corriendo a su encuentro y abrazándola en un intento vano de tranquilizarla, sin embargo los sonoros sollozos acompañaron pronto a preguntas entrecortadas, mismas que no ayudaban en lo mas mínimo a su estado anímico.

" **¿y si vio? ¿Si de alguna manera se entero? Albert ¿¡que tal si estuvo ahí y no lo noté!? ¿¡Y si muere por mi culpa!?**

" **tranquila pequeña, todo va estar bien, no creo que sepa, no pudo haber estado ahí… y Terry es fuerte, veras que sale de esta… ya lo veras…"**

Sin embargo, por la mente del rubio, las mismas preguntas giraban una y otra vez… sin que en ninguna ocasión le agradara la respuesta.

De forma desconocida para ellos, el subconsciente de Terry fue capaz de captar las preguntas desesperadas de Candy, siendo este nuevamente rodeado por diversas luces parlantes que las repetían una y otra vez.

" _ **¿acaso lo viste?"**_

" _ **¿crees saber que pasa?"**_

" _ **¿estuviste ahí?"**_

" _ **¿Morirás?**_

A lo que el castaño, de forma desesperada y rehusándose a soportar mas de esa tortura auditiva, respondió

" **¡NO LO SE!"**

* * *

 _Y vamos con el día cuatro. Que por cierto nos devuelve al misterio del día 1._

 _¡Uhu! ¡Casi en tiempo! (una de la mañana es casi viernes)_

 _Saluditos para Iris Adriana (y lo que falta!), LizCarter (prometo que en un par de capítulos mas, la cebolla va a tener mucho mas sentido), AdiaSkyFire (te extrañaba soulsister! Y no es muy Dickens, en realidad, la historia demanda que suceda algo así en varios de los días)_

 _Espero que hayan disfrutado la lectura… y que les hayan quedado aun mas dudas jajaja_

 _Besos y que tengan un excelente fin de semana_


	5. Dia 5: Voces

You fool yourself  
you rose so high, you were bound to fall  
Longing for the truth, and you lived a lie...

* * *

 **Día 5: Voces**

Una vez más, Terry se encontró en el extraño lugar oscuro cubierto de bruma, y una vez más no sabía exactamente como había llegado hasta ese lugar.

Tras el desastre anterior con las preguntas y las voces que provenían de algún lugar lejano, el castaño se sentía aprensivo de siquiera llamar la atención de las luces parlantes, sin embargo, sospechaba que ellas eran quienes podían resolver el misterio de este lugar, por lo que armándose de valor se dirigió hacia ellas dispuesto a conseguir algunas respuestas.

Grande fue su sorpresa que cuando apenas se encontraba a unos cuantos pasos de la mayor concentración de color, uno de estos, el que resonaba amarillo, se dirigió a él, como si ya le estuvieran esperando.

 **\- ¿Puedes escucharlo? Las voces extrañas nuevamente están ahí. ¿Puedes oírlo? Hablan de ti. -**

Y en efecto, muy al fondo, y de manera casi imperceptible, las voces de la vez anterior se encontraban ahí. No entendía del todo que era lo que estaban diciendo, sin embargo, los sentimientos que transmitían eran profundos, o al menos lo suficiente como para hacerlo sentir… incomodo. Aunque quizás lo que más inconformidad le producía, era el no saber de donde provenían, o porque le parecían tan conocidas.

Como si le leyeran los pensamientos, una luz distinta, la de color verde que se dirigió a él primero, inquirió **\- ¿Quiénes son esas voces? Quizá deberíamos tratar de entenderlas, solo así sabremos si son tan reales como nosotros, o son parte de una alucinación; solo así sabremos si podemos confiar en ellas. –**

 **\- A mí me parecen familiares, por lo que deben estar aquí para ayudarnos –** esta vez dijo la de color rosa, más antes de que pudiera continuar, el Azul interrumpió con un audible suspiro, manifestando el poderoso sentimiento de culpa que transmitían, por lo que aconsejaba andar con precaución.

Todos los entes presentes guardaron silencio, y tras un momento de deliberación, las luces posaron su atención en el castaño, esperando manifestara algún tipo de opinión. Sobra decir que a pesar de que ninguno de ellos tenía ojos, Terry sentía la presión que su vista posaba sobre él, haciéndolo sentir por demás inquieto.

Ignorando, o al menos intentando hacerlo, Terry reflexiono por unos minutos la situación. Por un lado, tenía curiosidad de saber cómo había llegado hasta aquí, si este lugar era en realidad su mente, y de ser así, de donde provenían todas las voces ajenas a las luces… quienes eran o que querían. Punto aparte, el simple hecho de estar considerando lo que un conjunto de luces brumosas le sugería, le hacía pensar que en realidad ya había caído en la locura.

Al final, llego a la conclusión de que, si ya había perdido el juicio, que más daba explorar su locura con detalle.

 **\- creo que… deberíamos tratar de resolver el misterio de esas voces… y quizá en el camino, resolver la pregunta de cómo fue que llegue aquí… como fue que todos llegamos aquí, y como podemos salir de aquí.**

Silencio fue lo que prosiguió su declaración, haciendo sentir incómodo y súbitamente inseguro al castaño con su opinión.

La luz amarilla brillo brevemente, antes de dirigirse nuevamente a Terry, preguntándole si estaba seguro de querer enfrentar lo que sea que se le presente, o si estará sumido en un constante estado de negación. Si será su orgullo quien le impida ver más allá de sus propias preconcebidas nociones; tras un par de segundos de silencio, Terry afirmo nuevamente su deseo de hacerlo.

Fue nuevamente la Luz rosa quien, con una sonrisa reflejada en su voz, dio su aprobación, incitándolo a aprender del pasado y de esta manera poder afrontar el presente y el futuro. La Luz verde la secundó, y una vez más la de color azul le sugirió precaución, mas esta vez lejos de tratar de desanimarlo, sus palabras sonaron en los oídos de Terry como un "Hazlo, pero cuídate".

 **\- Hagámoslo entonces. –** Fue lo único que el castaño alcanzó a decir, antes de que las luces frente a él, aumentaran en intensidad, cegándolo en el acto, y diciendo al unísono **– "así sea pues…"-**

* * *

 _Ah…. ¿hola?_

 _Si, ya sé que me avente casi un mes sin actualizar, pero tristemente fue el fin de trimestre y de verdad, fue pesado._

 _(¡Ah! Pero la niña quería un posgrado...)_

 _Vale, mis más sinceras disculpas. (No prometo nada, pero quizá el martes vuelva a actualizar)_

 _Y… esta vez tuvimos presentes al orgullo en amarillo, al amor en rosa, a la razón en verde y al miedo en azul._

 _Agradecimientos especiales para IrisAdriana (Terry sabe, peronosabequesabe…), Guest, AdiaSkyFire, Gabyy becky70._

 _Espero hayan disfrutado la lectura, y como siempre, saben que me encantará leer sus comentarios_

 _Besos_ _y_ _abrazos_


	6. Dia 6: Infancia

**_You swore that one day you would be_**

 ** _Better than him… one day you'd win…_**

* * *

 **Día 6: Infancia.**

Una vez que la luz se disipó, y Terry tuvo nuevamente conciencia de sus alrededores, notó que se encontraba en un lugar donde jamás querría estar de nuevo. Un lugar donde juró jamás volver a poner un pie dentro… Terry se encontraba en la sala de estar del Castillo Grandchester.

Eran los mismos muebles, los mismos cuadros, las mismas alfombras… el lugar era tal y como lo recordaba, sin embargo, no era el recuerdo de la última vez que estuvo ahí el que se veía reflejado; frente a él estaba la viva imagen del Castillo de su infancia.

Al acercarse un poco al lugar, en busca de respuestas noto un sutil brillo muy parecido al que emitían las voces y que se estaba concentrando en el centro del lugar, el cual comenzó a dividirse poco a poco hasta formar diversas figuras que Terry reconoció como espejos del Duque y una versión infantil de si mismo.

Vio a su joven contraparte llorar aferrado a los pantalones de su padre, pidiéndole le llevara con su madre pues la extrañaba, rogándole que volvieran con ella, pues este lugar no le gustaba y fue entonces que Terry reconoció la escena frente a él como uno de los primeros recuerdos que tuvo de esa casa. Si la memoria no le fallaba, hacia apenas una semana que habían desembarcado en South Hampton, y Terry no había dejado de preguntar ni un solo día cuando sería que su madre los alcanzaría, tal y como su padre le había dicho. Justo esa mañana, el abuelo Grandchester de una manera que había sido más bien cruel, sobretodo a los ojos de un niño pequeño, le informó que su madre había decidido abandonarlos y que jamás los alcanzaría, que era mejor que dejara de llorar y afrentara las cosas como un hombre.

Lo cual lo llevó a la escena que se desenvolvía frente a él, en la cual claramente recordaba como su padre no había refutado las palabras del abuelo, sino que al contrario las había reforzado, dejando a Terry en un estado de desolación.

Sin embargo, lo que nunca había notado, fue la ligera expresión de dolor que cruzo el rostro de su padre por uno cuantos segundos antes de abandonar al pequeño en la sala, y que en este momento, le dio más de una cuestión que pensar.

Toda su vida Terry asumió que para el momento de la separación de sus padres, el Duque había sepultado por completo sus sentimientos hacia Eleanor, que la continua indiferencia que mostraba cada vez que le rogaba volver con ella, no era mas que su muy particular forma de mostrar fastidio cada vez que el pequeño la nombraba. Nunca realmente consideró que su negativa a abordar el tema o la rapidez con la que usualmente lo esquivaba, atendía más bien al dolor que aún le causaba su ausencia.

La escena cambio de repente, mostrándole otro evento que podría tener incluso la misma relevancia que el anterior y que justo ahora recordaba con la misma claridad con la que lo estaba reviviendo.

El día estaba bonito, no había nubes en el cielo y el jardín en el que se encontraba, mostraba el punto exacto del otoño ingles. Las hojas de los árboles caían con la brisa que soplaba, pintando el panorama con colores ocres. Fue entonces que uno de los sirvientes le informó que su padre lo convocaba a su estudio privado a la brevedad, por lo que Terry, tratando de agradar a su padre dejó lo que estaba haciendo y corrió a encontrarse con él.

A su llegada se encontró con que su padre no estaba solo, sino que el abuelo Grandchester y una extraña mujer se encontraban con él. Fue el abuelo Grandchester el que robo su atención cuando sin mayor preámbulo le anunció que Lady Beatriz seria su nueva madre, que en un par de semanas se casaría con su padre y que a partir de ese momento le debía obediencia y respeto absoluto.

Sobra decir que el pequeño Terry se quedó mudo de la sorpresa, misma que también le hizo perder toda noción de espacio tiempo.

El Terry adulto por su parte, pudo notar muchas cosas que de niño pasó por alto, como la angustia reflejada en el rostro de su padre, el triunfo en la mirada de su madrastra y la expresión de completa satisfacción en el rostro de su abuelo; todo añadiendo siniestramente a un cuadro por demás perturbador.

A partir de entonces, Terry vio desfilar ante sus ojos las incontables ocasiones en que la duquesa le reprendía por cosas insulsas. La cantidad de veces que los castigos físicos que el pequeño recibía eran excesivos dejando a Terry incapaz de moverse con facilidad. Las mentiras que su madrastra le inventaba al duque justificando el dolor evidente en el rostro del niño.

Casualmente Terry siempre se caía de las escaleras, o lo tiraba el caballo… una vez incluso, culpo al perro de haberlo atacado.

Todo empeoró cuando la duquesa quedo embarazada. Los cambios de humor, el desequilibrio hormonal, todo, fueron causas de los más absurdos y severos castigos que Terry pudo haber experimentado. Por algunos momentos, Terry llego a desear que su futuro medio hermano naciera pronto, y de esa forma, desviar la atención de su madrastra hacia alguien más.

Sin embargo, las esperanzas de Terry fueron aplastadas el día que el abuelo decidió que Terry seria el sucesor de Richard, y no alguno de los hijos de la duquesa. Esta vez el Terry mayor pudo apreciar la mirada de absoluto odio y resentimiento que Lady Beatriz le dirigió, y el completo horror que cruzó por el rostro de su padre. Fue este último el que le hizo detenerse un momento… ¿será que acaso el duque siempre estuvo consiente del abuso que su hijo sufría a manos de su esposa? ¿Será que el mismo duque sentía miedo de contradecir lo que su padre dijera y por consecuencia lo que su esposa pudiera decirle? ¿Qué clase de poder ejercían estas figuras sobre la voluntad de su padre? Nunca había Terry considerado a Richard Grandchester como una persona sumisa… sin embargo frente a él estaban los detalles que indicaban lo contrario.

Sin embargo esto no era algo que debiera sorprenderle… su propia situación con Susana dejo al renombrado "Rebelde del San Pablo" tan manso como una oveja que camina al matadero por su voluntad.

El cambio de escena fue lo que lo saco de sus pensamientos y reflexiones, pues frente a él nuevamente se encontraban la serie de castigos y regaños tontos de la duquesa, sin embargo ahora iban acompañados de una nueva frase que lo perseguirá por muchos años por venir. "La legitima sangre de los Grandchester no corre por tus venas".

Si, lo recordaba todo con claridad… los golpes, los insultos… la continua necesidad de la duquesa de recordarle que por sus venas corría la sangre de una "vulgar americana", que él no era un hijo legítimo y que a pesar de lo que estuviera establecido ya, jamás le reconocería como heredero de los Grandchester, pues él, no valía lo mismo que el resto, siempre seria el bastardo indeseable…

Y entonces Terry se preguntó, ¿Cuál fue el momento en que las palabras de la Duquesa Cara de Cerdo, cobraron veracidad en su mente? ¿Cuándo fue que Terry se convenció de ser menos que el resto, formando una obscena necesidad de probar su valor ante los demás?

Una última escena se desenvolvió frente a él, y aunque en el momento, Terry pensó que su madrastra por fin había convencido a su padre de deshacerse de él, ahora lo veía como la más grande bendición disfrazada.

Su padre le informaba la decisión de enviarlo al internado del Colegio San Pablo.

* * *

 _Puf… he aquí buena parte de los Headcanon que tengo sobre la infancia de Terry._

 _Espero que detesten a la duquesa un poquito más que antes jajaja_

 _Como usual, van saludos especiales a Gaby (este es más largo, deseo cumplido :D ) y a paulayjoaqui por sus comentarios._

 _Espero hayan disfrutado la lectura._

 _Besos y espero saber de Ustedes_


	7. Día 7: Esperanza

_**Look ahead and see**  
 **there are still so many borders we could cross**  
 **just you and me**  
 **making up for all the time that we have lost**  
_

* * *

 ** _Día 7: Esperanza_**

Hacia un par de días que haban retirado a Terry de las habitaciones de cuidado intensivo, los doctores habían determinado que su condición era estable y por lo tanto ya solo era cuestión de esperar a que recobrara el conocimiento.

Lo instalaron en una habitación moderadamente bonita, con un gran ventanal y cortinas de colores pastel, con un par de mesitas a los lados de la cama y un par de cómodos sillones para las visitas.

No es como si realmente recibiera muchas de esas de todas maneras.

Sin embargo los dos regulares siempre podían ser encontrados en los diversos horarios de visitas, y en ocasiones incluso, y con el permiso de los médicos, uno o el otro se quedaban a dormir en la habitación, haciéndole compañía y para el caso de que se necesitare algo.

Era la tarde del séptimo día, y mientras el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte y bañaba todo lo que se encontraba en la habitación del paciente de un color ocre, un rubio caballero se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos mientras sostenía delicadamente la mano del citado paciente.

Esos pensamientos incluían una miríada de recuerdos, desde ese encuentro en un bar de Londres, cuando uno de ellos escapaba de las presiones sociales y las expectativas familiares, mientras el otro buscaba un rato de rebeldía y libertad personal, hasta el último día de acción de gracias que ambos compartieron aun como amigos cercanos.

De cuando en cuando una sonrisa atravesaba su rostro y es que no podía evitarlo cada vez que su mente recordaba todas y cada una de las ocurrencias de su amigo castaño, los apodos, las bromas, su sarcasmo y su humor ácido, en ocasiones mórbido.

Recordaba con especial gracia esa ocasión en que una dama muy persistente no dejaba de posar sus atenciones en Albert… o más concretamente en la Fortuna Andley y fue precisamente Terry quien en una de esas reuniones a las que el castaño le huía como si fuera la plaga que, tras algunas palabras certeras, cargadas de verdad y cierta crudeza, finalmente logro quitársela de encima.

Desde ese día, todas las damas interesadas en el Andley Mayor, supieron que debían ser sinceras en sus afectos, o se enfrentarían al escarnio y burla pública a la que Terrence Grandchester las expondría.

 **\- sabes Terry, desde esta habitación se ve un atardecer hermoso… estoy seguro que tu opinarías lo mismo, si tan solo abrieras los ojos…-**

Quizá este atardecer no era el más bonito que hubieran presenciado, pues ciertamente palidecía en comparación con el que habían presenciado unos años antes en unas vacaciones a Los Ángeles, sin embargo, la paz y los sentimientos que transmitía eran igual de interesantes.

El recuerdo de esas vacaciones evoco una nueva sonrisa en los labios del rubio. Candy y Terry tenían quizá un año apenas de haberse casado, y fue la primera vez en varios años que todos sus sobrinos y amigos pudieron reunirse. Los Cornwell - Britter acababan de volver de Italia, y cuando Annie se enteró del plan para vacacionar que incluía a su mejor amiga y hermana, no dudo en contactar a Patty para que les acompañara y pasaran un rato ameno. **– Sera como Escocia, pero mejor –** fue lo que le dijo y lo que finalmente la convenció, por lo que los Cornwell – O'brien, quienes usualmente se excluían de cualquier evento, se unieron al plan.

La sorpresa sin embargo llego de la mano de Neal Leagan y su ofrecimiento de Paz, en forma de una invitación a utilizar sus hoteles como huéspedes distinguidos.

Es cierto, mas de uno vio con sospecha esa oferta, especialmente Archie y Terry, sin embargo tras comprobar que el moreno en realidad no tenia mayor intención que el cerrar un capitulo vergonzoso en su vida, y de paso enmendar un poco la deteriorada relación con su familia, un paso que ni su hermana ni su madre aun estaban listas para dar.

Y a pesar de todo lo que sucedió esa semana, quizá esas hayan sido las mejores vacaciones de su vida…

¡Cuantas aventuras habían compartido! ¡Cuantas risas! ¡Cuantos momentos de angustia! ¡Cuantos desvelos y cuantos anhelos…!

 **\- Terry… ¿en que momento nos perdimos? ¿Cuándo fue que dejamos de ser los mejores amigos, casi hermanos y nos convertimos en extraños…?**

No lo sabia… un día simplemente alzo la mirada y ya no pudo reconocer al hombre que tenía frente a si. Perdido estaba aquel joven de mirada soñadora y altas expectativas. Frente a él se encontraba un sujeto de mirada fría, y apagada en ocasiones calculadora, alguien impenetrable y que no dejaba siquiera vislumbrar sus pensamientos, o sentimientos. El Terrence Grandchester de hoy, no tenia la misma esencia que el de hace quince años.

 **\- Sabes… a pesar de la distancia entre nosotros, a pesar de lo que se que hiciste, y sin detrimento de lo que yo he hecho, yo siempre te consideraré mi mejor amigo… Terry aun hay muchas cosas que debemos hacer, tantos sitios por explorar, tanto por conocer… debemos recuperar el tiempo perdido… Terry, viejo amigo… Vuelve a mí… Vuelve con nosotros…**

Segundos después de Albert haber terminado su monologo, el sol terminó de ocultarse, señalando con ello el fin del horario de visitas. Era el turno de Candy de pasar la noche junto al castaño, por lo que silenciosamente el rubio se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta de salida. Con un ultimo vistazo a la habitación y una ultima suplica al inconsciente para que pronto despertara, finalmente se retiro del lugar.

* * *

Ignorante del efecto y la trascendencia que tuvieron entre planos de conciencia, las palabras dichas por Albert en realidad alcanzaron la mente del destinatario.

Quizá era a primera vez que sucedía con la claridad con la que las percibió esta vez, o quizá era la primera vez que les ponía la atención suficiente, sin que hubieran nubes parlantes que le distrajeran… sin embargo esas palabras le dieron energía, animo y propósito

Y también le produjeron sentimientos de culpa.

Sabia que debía salir de este lugar, sea lo que sea que fuera. Albert tenía razón, había mucho por hacer aun, tenían mucho que decir…

Más justo cuando decidió que saldría de este lugar, cuando sintió que nada realmente lo ataba a ese plano de existencia y que finalmente podría ser libre, justo cuando sintió que su ser flotaba de vuelta al mundo real… un par de enormes grilletes atraparon sus tobillos anclándolo de nuevo a ese extraño espacio.

Tal pareciera que aun no era su momento de ser libre, todo parecía indicar que aun no aprendía lo que sea que debe aprender en este lugar.

Resignado, se dejo envolver por la oscuridad preparándose para su siguiente confrontación.

* * *

En una oscura habitación, un paciente solitario movía ligeramente una mano.

* * *

Hola!

Técnicamente este cuenta como el de la semana pasada… que llevo días tratando de terminar, pero considerando que mi carga de trabajo aumento en un 200% nomás no he tenido tiempo real de hacerlo.

Pero aquí esta por fin!

Y si todo sale bien, el siguiente capitulo estará arriba el domingo.

Los saludos especiales van para Gaby (Paciencia pequeña saltamontes… primero tendremos que averiguar que hizo Terry, ya luego veremos que hizo Albert) Becky70 (y lo que falta…!) y LizCarter (esta complicado darle mas acción a un comatoso, pero veré que se puede hacer)

Y bueno, considerando las estadísticas hay un montón de gente que le da click a esto, así que a esos también les mando saludos.

Besos y hasta pronto!


	8. Día 8: Escuela

_All the kids were watching me,_

 _I felt very small,_

 _I could hear the laughter as I stumbled down the hall…_

* * *

Día 8: Escuela

En un principio la sensación de tener tus sentidos descubiertos al mismo tiempo que a bruma y la oscuridad recedían, fue mas que confuso para el castaño, esta vez, después de varios días bajo el mismo tratamiento, ya e encontraba algo mas acostumbrado al sentimiento.

De igual forma, Terry comenzaba a comprender cuando las voces de su mente buscaban confrontarlo personalmente o mediante algún recuerdo que era decisivo para el plan que estaban realizando… sea cual fuera este.

En esta ocasión, Terry pudo discernir los indicios de una memoria siendo traída al frente de sus pensamientos y tomando forma ante sus ojos, justo como la última vez, poco a poco formas y figuras fueron formándose de entre la niebla, revelando lo que seria el nuevo recuerdo a revivir.

Si pensó que volver a presenciar sus primeros recuerdos en la casa del Duque y su interacción con la "Duquesa Cara de Cerdo" haba sido duro, lo que se presentaba frente a él no era menos agradable.

Este nuevo recuerdo podría ser fácilmente considerado como un tipo de continuación del recuerdo anterior: frente a él con extrema claridad se desarrollaban sus primeros meses como alumno del Real Colegio San Pablo.

Cualquiera que hubiera conocido a Terry en los meses previos a su fuga definitiva del colegio, seguramente le describiría como arrogante, prepotente, un rebelde que hacía lo que quería, pues con el respaldo de su padre, el mas alto duque de la realeza inglesa, nadie tenia real autoridad para reprenderlo.

Sin embargo, aquellos que le conocieron durante los primeros meses de su estancia en dicha institución, fácilmente podrían diferir de esa opinión. Este ultimo grupo podía subdividirse de igual forma: aquellos que nunca trataron directamente con el hijo del duque, y que lo único que sabían de el por lo que escuchaban decir a otros alumnos y aquellos que tras haber convivido con el, y tras haber intentado doblegarlo a sus deseos, años mas tarde se negaban a hablar o siquiera acercársele de nuevo.

El presente recuerdo se trataba más bien de lo acontecido con ellos.

Tal y como se estableció previamente, Terry no siempre fue un chico arrogante y prepotente en realidad, en un principio fue un chico muy dulce e incluso obediente de lo que las monjas le ordenaban, pues muy dentro de si, tenia la esperanza de que su padre lo notara si las monjas hablaban bien del muchacho.

Para su mala suerte, fue esta la actitud la que le gano su primero grupo de enemistades; un grupito de niños y no tan niños, hijos de diversos nobles Ingleses, o de empresarios prominentes, que en ese momento creían ser los mas importantes en cuanto a títulos y poder económico, habían puesto sus ojos en el pequeño, y lo que habían visto, no les había agradado en lo mas mínimo.

De sobra esta decir que este no era mas que un grupo de abusadores y bravucones que siempre buscaban la manera de atormentar a quien se atravesara en su camino, y en ese momento el Joven Grandchester con sus sonrisas sinceras y su hambre de agradar y ser aceptado, encajaba perfectamente en el perfil de su próxima victima.

Y así fue como comenzó el infierno en "la Cárcel".

Comenzó con cosas sencillas, la perdida de un bolígrafo, o un libro olvidado, un zapato extraviado o el "aviso" equivocado para el cambio de uniforme. A esto pronto se unieron las burlas, y las "bromas" que más de una vez lo enviaron llorando a su habitación y más tarde al no recibir resistencia real por parte del menor, comenzó la violencia física en contra de él.

En un principio, Terry guardo silencio, tratando de soportar todo el maltrato como el hombre que era, y recluyéndose en su habitación donde nadie podía ser testigo real de su sufrimiento, y donde él se decía a si mismo que las cosas no siempre podrían ser malas, que tarde o temprano todo mejoraría y que incluso su padre estaría orgulloso de él al ver como encaro sus problemas sin la ayuda de nadie.

La suerte claro, no siempre ha estado de su parte.

Fue una tarde airosa al final de septiembre, cuando al hacer el rondín vespertino de los jardines del colegio, la Hermana Margaret descubrió un bulto inmóvil tirado al pie de un árbol. Picada por la curiosidad, la religiosa se acerco tratando de averiguar de que se trataba, y para su horror, descubrió que ese algo, era mas bien un alguien y que ese alguien estaba además de inconsciente, seriamente golpeado.

Prontamente llamo al resto de religiosos que le acompañaban y con su ayuda trasladaron al pequeño a la enfermería del colegio, rogándole al padre celestial por que las lesiones del pequeño fueran menos serias de lo que aparentaban.

Al final, Terry pasó poco más de una semana en recuperación, con dos de esos días en estado de inconciencia.

La sorpresa del recuerdo vino en la forma de lo que sucedió durante esos dos días de los que Terry no tenía recolección de hechos. Las monjas tuvieron que informar al duque respecto de lo acontecido, mas a pesar de las protestas de la hermana Margaret y algunos otros docentes, quienes argumentaban que el chico era una victima y que algún estudiante abusivo lo había atacado, el consenso general del resto de la población religiosa era que la disposición del chico de complacerlos a todo momento simplemente era un signo de un niño malcriado tratando de manipular su culpabilidad y librarse de los castigos, que seguramente si había acabado así, era por que algún otro estudiante se había cansado de las demandas del menor.

Fue esta la versión que se le dio al Duque cuando se le requirió su presencia en el colegio.

El duque pasó cerca de dos horas velando el "sueño" de su hijo, tratando de hacerse a la idea de lo que la directora del colegio le había informado.

Así sumergido en sus pensamientos fue que la Hermana encargada de la enfermería le encontró, situación que el duque aprovecho para preguntarle su opinión y pensamientos concernientes a su hijo. Afortunadamente ella era de las religiosas que sentían simpatía por Terry.

El duque se mantuvo pensativo por un momento más, para después ponerse de pie y proceder a retirarse. Deteniéndose en el marco de la puerta y dirigiéndose nuevamente a la religiosa, le pidió no escatimara en absolutamente nada para la recuperación de Terrence, y solicitándole no le mencionara nada de su visita, pero que el se encargaría de todo.

Ahora que lo piensa, ninguno de sus agresores continuaron en el colegio por mucho, un año como máximo; según los rumores, algunos de los empresarios tuvieron que mover sus negocios fuera del país, algunos otros declararon quiebra y algunos de los nobles recibieron encomiendas por parte del Rey que les requería cambiar de residencia…

Súbitamente Terry descubrió la manera especial del duque para deshacerse de sus enemigos en cada uno de esos rumores… lo cual le dejó entre sorprendido y confundido.

Tras la recuperación, Terry descubrió que no solo había obtenido la atención de los bravucones que aun le seguían inspirándole temor cada vez que estaban cerca, sino que también había un joven quizá del ultimo año que tras ahuyentar al grupo de buscapleitos, decidió tomar a Terry bajo su protección, y mostrándole la forma de defenderse si las circunstancias lo demandaban.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en los labios del castaño al ver aparecer frente a sus ojos al pelirrojo que se convirtió en su primer amigo, y con el varias de sus aventuras, como la primera vez que escaparon del colegio, la primer cerveza o el primer cigarro de Terry, o la primer pelea de bar en la que participaron; las bromas y las platicas serias que compartieron. Y la despedida, que eventualmente llegó.

Con la graduación de Thomas, algunos de los bravucones que solían acosar a Terry trataron de retomar las cosas justo donde las habían dejado, mas la sorpresa fue cuando, en vez de un chico paralizado de terror ante sus atacantes, se encontraron con un joven que exudaba confianza en si mismo y que devolvió golpe por golpe la agresión… pero que al sentirse poderoso frente a sus antiguos agresores, no supo contenerse, hiriendo de gravedad a mas de uno y únicamente deteniéndose cuando debido a la conmoción un grupo de sacerdotes se acercaron, restringiendo al castaño con mas de un poco de fuerza, y dirigiéndolo a una de las celdas de castigo.

La llamada al duque no se hizo esperar.

Se le informo que debido al mal comportamiento de su primogénito, este seria expulsado del colegio. La respuesta del duque: aumentare mis contribuciones al colegio, pero quiero que se quede ahí, no lo quiero en casa.

A este incidente le siguieron otros, en los que la respuesta del duque siempre fue la misma, creando así la leyenda del rebelde del San Pablo, que hacia lo que quería y que tenia favor con las monjas debido a las contribuciones económicas que daba su padre.

Rumor que solo se vio reforzado con las constantes faltas de respeto a la autoridad, la constante ausencia del castaño durante las misas semanales, la negativa del noble para tomar acción y culminando con la llegada de Teodora para el siguiente cumpleaños de Terry.

La memoria comenzó a disolverse, lo que significaba que sea lo que sea que Terry debía aprender ya se había manifestado, por lo que antes de que las extrañas voces lo confrontaran, decidió meditar un poco sobre lo visto.

Recordó la ayuda proporcionada por Thomas, los cuidados de la Hermana enfermera y la atención especial que siempre le dio la Hermana Margaret; descubrió los movimientos secretos del duque y la aparente libertad de la que gozó durante su estancia en el colegio. En resumidas cuentas y con todo el panorama frente a él, llego a la conclusión de que su estancia en la "Cárcel" no fue tan solitaria y miserable como siempre lo pensó.

No, no fue feliz, pues quizá los únicos momentos en los que experimento lo mas cercano a la felicidad fueron el tiempo que compartió con Thomas y los últimos seis meses de su estancia en el colegio, cuando conoció a los Andrey, sobretodo a Candice y a Albert; mas podía decir que su estancia en el colegio no fue solo una perdida de tiempo y ahora que lo meditaba, entendía que aunque no siempre fue consiente de ello, siempre hubo alguien ahí que lo apoyaba.

A espaldas suyas, la Razón y el Orgullo hacían callados sonidos de aprobación, señalando así el término de esta sesión, con lo que los sentidos del castaño nuevamente fueron alterados, enviándolo a la ya conocida oscuridad que siempre lo envolvía al terminar.

* * *

 _Ah… ¿hola?_

 _¡Mil disculpas por la insana tardanza! De verdad que no es mi intención demorar tantísimo en actualizar, pero este cuatrimestre realmente esta salvaje…_

 _Pero_ _Voilà_ _! He aquí un nuevo día, donde salen a relucir muchas cosas aun del pasado distante de Terry y el silencioso involucramiento del Duque, del que realmente me gustaría leer su opinión._

 _Esta vez no les prometo actualización para el siguiente viernes, pues no tengo ni idea de cómo logre hacerme un espacio para aterrizar este capitulo… (Dato cultural, descubrí que no he actualizado mi historia de Sailor Moon desde marzo… auch!)_

 _Una amiga me sugirió poner un reporte de progreso en mi perfil, para que mínimo sepan que no he desaparecido y mas o menos sepan cuando una actualización esta cerca; la idea se me hizo buena, así que lo haré._

 _Vale, saludos especiales van para:_ _ **, LizCarter(**_ _¿sufrir? Jajaja si no sufrieran los personajes, no seria Candy Candy! Pero estoy tratando de darle una que otra alegría en el intervalo; el 10 te va a gustar_ _ **), paulayjoaqui, Alexa Monnie Gaby, y Becky70(**_ _paciencia, paciencia niñas y prometo que casi todo se aclarará antes del 18_ _ **)**_ _._

 _¡Besos y espero verlas pronto!_


	9. Día 10: Recuerdos

_Do you recall that day,_

 _You proposed to me, and fell down to your knee_

 _You didn't know what to say,_

 _So she knelt down to for she thought you'd lost your keys!_

* * *

Día 10: Recuerdos

Un día mas que comenzaba con la misma rutina, las mismas enfermeras que hacían sus rondas matutinas, los mismos doctores revisando prescripciones, mismo personal administrativo, las mismas camas, y quizá las mismas caras…

No, estas últimas no eran exactamente las mismas. Hacia un par de días que el paciente de la habitación contigua había sido dado de alta y ahora era ocupado por una mujer con un parto programado. El chico de la habitación de enfrente acababa de sustituir al anciano que había sido intervenido tras un ligero envenenamiento por comida pasada.

Y sin embargo, hacia hoy diez días que la rutina de la habitación 28 no era alterada en absoluto. Por las mañanas, el galeno a cargo revisaba la condición del paciente, hacia algunas anotaciones y le daba instrucciones a la enfermera de turno. Durante la visita matutina, ya sea la esposa del paciente o quien dice ser su mejor amigo, pasaban el tiempo sentados en la sillita de al lado del paciente hasta que era el momento de retirarse. Los días que le tocaba baño, la esposa, quien además era parte del personal del hospital, procedía a realizarlo con una esponja de manera eficiente para después proceder a su propia rutina laboral. Después de eso, el galeno del medio día pasaba a revisar su estado nuevamente y al no encontrar mejora ni detrimento, únicamente hacia una anotación para que se continuara con el mismo tratamiento que se le tenía hasta ese momento. Por las tardes, la rutina se repetía, al nuevamente recibir la visita del amigo o de la esposa, en ocasiones de ambos, hasta que era el momento de partir nuevamente de su lado, dejando al paciente en habitación mientras ellos preguntaban al medico encargado si había alguna noticia respecto a su estado.

La respuesta era siempre la misma: "físicamente, el paciente esta completamente sano. Sin embargo no nos explicamos el por que no recupera el conocimiento."

Y como siempre, esta respuesta no hacia nada para levantar los ánimos de los rubios, a quienes únicamente se les aconsejaba tener paciencia y no perder la fe.

Esta tarde la situación era prácticamente la misma, con la excepción de que esta vez ambos rubios habían coincidido en la visita vespertina. Entre ellos se había establecido un silencio incomodo, ninguno sabia realmente que decir, y aunque supieran, no estaban seguros si realmente querían romper el silencio que reinaba en la habitación.

Fue finalmente Albert quien, armándose de valor, alzo la voz – " **Son ya diez días desde el accidente… y Terry aun no da señales de querer despertar a pesar de que los médicos aseguran no hay nada mal con él…"**

En un principio, Candy no mostró signo alguno de haber escuchado al rubio, dejando que el silencio se estableciera nuevamente entre ellos. Fue tras unos minutos cuando por fin respondió: **"quizá… quizá el problema no este en su cuerpo sino en su mente… quizá esta luchando consigo mismo para poder volver con nosotros. Sabes en algún lugar leí que los pacientes en coma pueden escuchar todo lo que pasa a su alrededor, ¿crees que pueda ayudar en algo si le hablamos? ¿Qué si le demostramos que estamos aquí, con él, su viaje de regreso será mas sencillo?"**

La mirada que Candy le dirigió prácticamente le robo el aliento. Era la mirada de una persona que sentía haber perdido todo lo que considera precioso para su persona, pero que se aferraba a la minima esperanza, por falsa que fuera de que al final, todo saldría bien. El corazón de Albert se encogió solo de verla, y definitivamente no encontró en sí el decirle lo contrario… tal vez por que no podría soportar ver a su amiga en el mismo estado en que se encontró la primera vez que ella y Terry se separaron hacia ya muchos años… y tal vez por que él también quería aferrarse a ese pequeño rayo de luz, y confiar en que Terry pronto estaría bien y bromeando con ellos. – " **Creo que, nada perdemos con intentarlo. Sabes, podríamos tratar de recordarle todos los buenos tiempos que pasamos juntos, hacerle escuchar y sentir que hay personas acá afuera que lo esperamos con cariño y alegría, y que nos encantaría que nos regalara una de esas bromas pesadas que le encantaba gastarnos…"**

" **¿recuerdas cuando nos encontramos por primera vez en el barco a Londres Terry?"** fue Candy la que comenzó, mientras una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. – " **te burlaste de mis pecas, y tuviste la osadía de preguntar si me gustaba coleccionarlas… y yo que solo estaba preocupada por el chico triste de la cubierta"**

" **¿Sabes que en la carta que Candy me envió al día siguiente desde Londres, ella no hacia mas que hablar del chico engreído que había conocido en el Barco y posteriormente en el Savoy? Amigo mío, siempre he creído que lo suyo fue amor a primera vista."** Esta vez fue Albert quien contribuyo a la historia, evocando una sonrisa en su rostro y un leve sonrojo en la otra rubia.

" **O ¿recuerdas esa vez que nos escapamos a un bar en una noche de escuela? Era tu cumpleaños si no mal recuerdo y acabamos tan ebrios que sin pensarlo realmente instigamos una pelea de bar… ¡tu acabaste peor de lo que ambos esperábamos!" –** la sonrisa de Albert se volvió un poco mas genuina, al recordar ese hecho, situación que fue notada por Candy, quien sonrió nuevamente y en una voz cargada de cariño agregó – **"¡ah! ¡Yo recuerdo eso! Por alguna razón terminaste en el dormitorio de las chicas… ¡en mi dormitorio! No tienes idea del susto que me diste…" –** con esto ambos rubios compartieron una breve risa, sumergiéndose en el recuerdo de esa noche hace ya tantos años… era increíble como había pasado el tiempo.

Nuevamente el silencio se apoderó de ellos, mas esta vez no fue un silencio incomodo; por primera vez en días, se sentían bien en compañía del resto de los ocupantes de la habitación, incluso estando uno de ellos aun inconciente.

"¿ **recuerdas… esa primera vez que pasamos una tarde juntos en la villa de Escocia? Estaba lloviendo intensamente y me prestaste una de las batas de tu madre… me pediste que me quedara a ver el amanecer contigo…" –** esta vez la sonrisa era nostálgica, pues Candy recordaba perfectamente esa tarde. Fue cuando se percato realmente que sus sentimientos hacia el castaño iban mas allá de la amistad, y ella no tenia la mas remota idea de que hacer con ellos. Su reacción al beso que días mas tarde Terry le robaría fue prueba de ello.

" **Y pensar que años mas tarde, ustedes compartieron mas de un amanecer sentados frente a la chimenea en esa misma villa… Jamás les he visto más felices que cuando volvieron de su luna de Miel… ambos simplemente radiaban felicidad"** completo el rubio nuevamente; y era cierto, y por primera vez en toda su existencia envidió algo que sus amigos tenían… pues él también anhelaba experimentar ese tipo de alegría. Hoy… quizás primero deba poner en orden su vida antes de siquiera pensar en agregar a alguien mas a la ecuación.

" **Ahora que lo pienso, estoy en un error; Terry, no ha habido día que te haya visto mas feliz que cuando llegaste a mi departamento a las 3 de la mañana, con una sonrisa tan grande que por un momento temí que tu rostro fuera a romperse… acababas de tener una cita con Candy, justo después del estreno de 'Sueño de una Noche de Verano'; finalmente habías tenido el coraje de pedirle a Candy que se casara contigo… después de haber agonizado al respecto por mas de tres meses." –** en este punto, Albert estaba al borde de la risa… era una memoria mas que agradable y aun al día de hoy le causaba muchísima gracia. – " **Terry, no había terminado de abrir la puerta, aun me sentía mas muerto que vivo, pero tu te lanzaste a mis brazos, abrazándome efusivamente mientras gritabas '¡dijo que si! ¡Dijo que si!'. Recuerdo que me tomó un par de segundos entender de lo que hablabas, y cuando por fin lo supe, poniendo mi cara mas seria, te regañe por no haberme pedido permiso primero. El color desapareció de tu rostro cuando pensaste que te lo negaría… hasta que no pude contener la risa y te abrace, felicitándote en el acto"**

" **Deberías haberlo visto ese día"** interrumpió Candy. Ella se encontraba al borde de las lágrimas… si eran de risa, o de nostalgia, ni ella misma lo sabía. – " **Cuando terminó la función, hicimos una breve aparición en la Gala organizada para el evento y posteriormente fuimos a uno de nuestros restaurantes favoritos. Para serte sincera, yo no sospechaba nada, por lo que cuando llego el postre y se levantó de su asiento y súbitamente se arrodilló, pensé que había perdido la billetera. Estuve a punto de agacharme a buscar con él, hasta que tomo mi mano y sin mas preámbulo preguntó '¿quieres casarte conmigo?' y yo no sabía que decir…"** una lagrima finalmente se deslizó por su mejilla, lo que la obligo a cerrar fuertemente sus orbes esmeraldas para evitar que mas de esas pudieran escapar. Aun así, su sonrisa era aunque pequeña nuevamente, completamente genuina. – " **cuando no respondí pronto, por un momento pensó que lo iba a rechazar… ¡como si de veras! Con todo o que siempre lo he amado… Sabes, la sonrisa que se dibujo en su rostro cuando le di el si finalmente, me enamoró completamente de nuevo…"**

Albert le dio a Candy unos minutos para recomponerse, antes de desviar su atención y evocar nuevas memorias que lograron disipar temporalmente las lagrimas de los ojos de su pequeña.

Todo esto, mientras mentalmente le rogaba a Terry despertara pronto, pues no estaba seguro de cuanto mas podría resistir Candy antes de completamente derrumbarse.

* * *

Desconocido para ellos, Terry escuchó todas y cada una de las palabras que ambos rubios e dirigieron. Las luces incluso se tomaron la molestia de reproducir cada una de las memorias de las que le hablaban, haciéndolo revivir los sentimientos que cada una de ellas le inspiraron. El amor, la alegría, la incertidumbre… todo estaba ahí de nuevo, haciéndolo sentir mas vivo de lo que se había sentido en mucho tiempo.

Una voz a su lado, que prontamente identifico como la de color Rosa, interrumpió sus pensamientos. – " **¿puedes oírlos? Allá afuera hay alguien que te quiere y que te espera… hay alguien que es feliz de poder compartir la vida contigo… pero, ¿tu quieres volver? ¿Qué es lo que te impide hacerlo?**

Una segunda voz se le unió, la de color verde, quien de igual forma le preguntó – **"¿estas listo realmente para enfrentar las consecuencias de tus actos? Si es así, vamos, que no tenemos el tiempo del mundo"**

Terry simplemente asintió con la cabeza, ellos tenían razón, alguien lo esperaba, y él, también quería volver. Con esto, su vista se nubló rápidamente, anunciándole el próximo inicio de una memoria.

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _Ahem… bueno ya saben la excusa normal, así que la saltaré._

 _Y antes de que digan ¡Momento, se te olvido el nueve! Les cuento, la canción número nueve es instrumental y es más bien una pequeña continuación menos triste de la ocho, así que simplemente la omití y me fui directo al Diez._

 _Siguiente capitulo, esperen un chirris del romance que cada rato me piden, pero no esperen mas de ahí al capitulo 19..._

 _Agradecimientos especiales a:_ _ **Gaby**_ _,_ _ **Becky70**_ _(creo que ya viste que el 18 de octubre no fue jaja; tu me hiciste reír con lo de estrellado),_ _ **LizCarter**_ _(si Mizuki hubiera hecho un Spin Off de la vida de Terry, nos hubiera jodido mas la adolescencia),_ _ **Merlia**_ _,_ _ **AdiaSkyFire**_ _(justo lo que me paso al escribir al Duque… bienvenida de nuevo soulsister)._

 _¡Felices fiestas a todas!_

 _(La musa anda imparable, así que en una de esas toca actualización de año nuevo)_

 _¡Besos y abrazos!_


	10. Día 11: Amor

_Friday night, I had a few_  
 _There she was, out of the blue_  
 _Thunderstruck, nailed to the floor_  
 _I couldn't move, couldn't talk...anymore_

* * *

Día 11: Amor.

Y en efecto, una memoria comenzó, esta sin embargo se sentía distinta, menos alejada de la realidad, mas como algo que estaba experimentando de nuevo, y no como las anteriores que eran similares a una proyección lista para ser observada.

Esto fue prontamente comprobado cuando sintió como sus ropas habían sido cambiadas con lo que hasta hace poco había estado "vistiendo" en este extraño mundo. En vez de los pantalones casuales y un sencillo suéter de nylon, se encontraba en uno de sus mejores trajes, negro, en línea recta, completo con un chaleco gris a juego, camisa blanca y una corbata que resaltaba el zafiro de sus ojos; en sus muñecas, las mancuernillas con el logo de la Familia Grandchester que su padre le había regalado en su adolescencia y que aun conservaba por el simple hecho de que siempre le parecieron bonitas. O eso es lo que le gustaba decirse.

El lugar y el momento en donde ahora se encontraba le parecían sospechosamente familiares; trato de buscar alguna pista que le delatara exactamente en donde y cuando estaba sucediendo esto, hasta que por fin lo vio: al fondo estaba el Director de la compañía teatral dando un pequeño discurso, tras haber concluido la última función del año. Esta era a gala que se había organizado para festejar el año nuevo, y a la que únicamente asistieron aquellos que eran considerados importantes en el mundo del arte, la política o los negocios.

Es decir, a pesar de lo exclusivo, no era una reunión especialmente pequeña.

A su alrededor se encontraban escritores, actores, pintores y músicos, mas adelante podían distinguirse al alcalde de la ciudad hablando amenamente con un senador y el presidente de un banco. Cerca de una de las columnas que adornaban el salón, podía distinguirse a un grupo de señoritas que prontamente fueron identificadas como herederas o esposas de algunos de los caballeros presentes y que a juzgar por sus expresiones y sonrisas socarronas, no hacían más que actuar como aves de carroña, criticando a todo aquel que cruzara su línea de visión.

Cabezas huecas, mujeres superficiales. Más de una vez vio como sus miradas se posaban en él, más Terry simplemente se dedicaba a ignorarlas, no eran de su interés; incluso desde sus años de colegio, este tipo de "damas" jamás había llamado su atención.

De pronto, sintió un cambio en su conciencia, y sintió como perdía el control de su cuerpo. Ya no podía hacerlo moverse a su voluntad, mas al percatarse que únicamente se debía a que no podía realmente alterar el contenido de la memoria se relajo y se dejó hacer. Después de todo, si esta memoria es, la que estaba seguro que era, estaba a punto de revivir uno de los mejores momentos de su vida.

Y por un momento se preguntó que clase de lección debía aprender de ella.

Sintió su cuerpo moverse, siguiendo las mociones que recordaba, hablando con aquellos con los que tenia cierto contacto, respondiendo medianamente amable a todos aquellos que se acercaban a saludarle aunque no fueran precisamente de su agrado, se sintió bailando con un par de señoritas que de alguna manera se las arreglaron para arrastrarlo a la pista de baile, y se sintió a si mismo, dejarlas atrás una vez que la melodía había terminado, para fastidio y decepción de las jóvenes.

Tomo una copa de champán de un mesero que iba pasando frente a él e internamente no pudo más que sonreír. Al día de hoy, esta era su parte favorita de esta memoria en especial.

Y como si fuera la señal de un guión previamente escrito, sintió como alzo la mirada y justo ahí la vio. Enfundada en un precioso vestido azul rey palabra de honor y de corte imperio, con una cintilla cubierta en pedrería azul de un tono mas claro, y que daba pie a las formas vaporosas de la parte baja del vestido. Su cabello estaba recogido en una especie de moño que dejaba libres algunos de sus rubios rizos y dándole un aire entre clásico y rebelde. Lucia un conjunto de aretes gargantilla y brazalete de zafiros y brillantes que hacían perfecto juego con su atuendo… y con la corbata que él estaba vistiendo. Cualquiera que les viera, podría fácilmente pensar que sus atuendos estaban monamente coordinados como pareja… si supieran.

Hacia por lo menos cuatro años que no la veía, y quizá por eso, o quizá por que era verdad, o tal vez, por que aun la miraba con ojos de amor, pero le pareció que esta noche se veía más bonita que nunca.

Se encontraba en compañía de una castaña y una pelinegra, que tras un breve escrutinio reconoció como la Tímida y la Gordita, quienes al parecer seguían siendo sus amigas desde los tiempos del colegio. Ambas llevaban vestidos igualmente elegantes y elaborados, en tonos coral y aguamarina respectivamente. Su platica a diferencia de la que mantenían otros grupos femeninos, parecía amena y despreocupada, llena de risas y sonrisas, haciéndole recordar nuevamente todas esas veces que llego a espiar a ese trío en sus años de colegio.

Las observo por varios minutos, maravillándose de los cambios que observo en su dinámica, en sus gestos y su forma de actuar. Eran las mismas chicas, pero con un aire de madurez del que carecían la ultima vez que cruzo palabras con ellas. Y si era sincero consigo mismo, entre mas la veía, mas encantadora le parecía Candy.

Ella debió sentir su mirada, puesto que súbitamente volteo a donde se encontraba el castaño, encontrándose de frente con los ojos azules del castaño. Se sostuvieron la mirada por unos cuantos segundos, tratando de descifrar los pensamientos del otro, de saber la situación en que se encontraban…

Hasta que Terry desvió la mirada.

Y con esto el Terry de la memoria perdió detalle de la expresión de tristeza que atravesó los ojos de la rubia.

La verdad de las cosas, era que él se sentía inseguro. Hacían muchos años y nunca se preocupó por seguir noticias concisas de la Familia Andrew, es cierto, sabia cuando abrían una nueva sucursal bancaria en alguna ciudad, o era informado cuando Terry tenia interés en alguna inversión y ellos también se encontraban involucrados. De su vida social y personal, lo único que supo fue del compromiso fallido de Candy con Neal, la presentación de Albert como Tío Abuelo y la boda del menor de los Cornwell. Esta ultima celebrada hace tres años, por lo que no tenia idea si ella se había casado, estaba comprometida o simplemente había alguien especial en su vida.

Y él… hacia un año que se había separado de Susana. Daba gracias a la divinidad superior, que tras dos años y medio de compromiso, durante los cuales ella se enfocó de lleno a su rehabilitación con la esperanza de tener una vida medianamente normal, Susana comprendió que si quería ser realmente feliz, debía deshacerse de todo aquello que le hacia daño. Y entre esas cosas, aparentemente estaba su relación con Terry. Se habían separado en buenos términos, y de hecho, al ella ahora dedicarse mas a escribir guiones y asistir en la producción teatral de algunas compañías, mas de una vez cruzaban palabras cordiales, para sorpresa de aquellos que sabían del término de su relación.

Este detalle sin embargo, no había sido propiamente comunicado a la prensa, quienes si bien sospechaban una separación, al no tener una confirmación formal, se dedicaban a especular cada vez que se les veía juntos o en compañía de una tercera o cuarta persona.

Durante el resto de la noche, Terry se dedicó a observar a su pecosa, la vio bailar con varios jóvenes, con alguno que otro empresario o político, y en ocasiones en compañía nuevamente de sus amigas de colegio o sus primos.

 **\- ¿te dedicarás a verla toda la noche? O ¿piensas hablarle en algún momento?** – escuche que una voz conocida decía a sus espaldas, obligándolo a voltear y encarar al dueño de la voz. Frente a él en un traje gris, y el cabello ligeramente recogido en una coleta baja, se encontraba aquel que durante mucho tiempo llamó su mejor amigo. Sintió gran alegría al verlo, y más por el hecho de que había sido él quien le había dirigido la palabra, pues eso implicaba que no había rencores reales entre ellos.

Respondió a su pregunta explicándole sus inquietudes, y las razones por las cuales no estaba seguro de que esa fuera la manera correcta de actuar. **\- Además, no estoy seguro de que aun le agrade siquiera. –**

A lo que Albert, con una sonrisa que daba a entender que sabía mas de lo que debería, le incitó a averiguarlo por si mismo, en vez de solo vivir de especulación.

Se lo pensó un poco, tiempo que ocupó para ponerse brevemente al día en la vida de su amigo; en único problema fue que cuando por fin se decidió a buscarla, la pecosa había desaparecido de su vista.

La buscó con la mirada alrededor del salón, pero solo encontró a sus amigas en la pista de baile con los Cornwell, incluso encontró a los hermanos Leagan y a varios de sus compañeros de Teatro, pero no había señal alguna de Candy.

Terry se sentía frustrado. Se tardó demasiado en decidirse y ahora, se le había escapado la oportunidad. Cada vez estaba mas cerca la media Noche, por lo que o se había retirado ya, o aun se encontraba en alguno de los balcones o pasillos del salón. Decidió no darse por vencido, y seguir buscando.

Sus esfuerzos se vieron recompensados minutos antes de las doce. La encontró en uno de los balcones del segundo piso, de espaldas a él, con los ojos cerrados y con la brisa y la luz de la luna de frente a ella; Se veía majestuosa.

Y sonó la última campanada del año.

Ella volteo al sentir su presencia.

Él sonrió al ver su mirada sorprendida. Y pronunció su nombre.

Ella, devolvió la sonrisa. Y su nombre escapó de sus labios en un susurro.

Y él, acortó la distancia entre ambos, robándole un beso no tan distinto a como alguna vez lo hizo en escocia, justo cuando se escuchaban los gritos dentro del salón dando la bienvenida al nuevo año.

Ella le devolvió el beso, se separo tras unos cuantos minutos, le sonrió y lo abofeteo. Acto seguido salio del balcón con un aire de molestia y picardía.

Él se quedo pasmado momentáneamente, y cuando logro reaccionar, salio corriendo tras ella; necesitaba una explicación aunque no estaba seguro de quien se la debía a quien.

Cuando la encontró nuevamente, intercambiaron algo más que susurros y sonrisas. Él tenia toda la intención de repetir el beso del balcón una y otra vez, sin embargo Candy se lo impidió, pues si bien tal y como se lo había explicado el castaño, el ahora era un hombre libre y ella no tenia ningún compromiso actual, eso no quería decir que fueran los mismos adolescentes que se enamoraron entre las frías paredes del colegio.

No, ella no estaba en contra de una segunda oportunidad, después de todo aun sentía algo por él, pero prefería conocer nuevamente al hombre antes de elevar sus ilusiones y terminar devastada al no encontrar lo que buscaba.

Él estuvo de acuerdo con su modo de pensar, y para demostrarlo, al momento en que sonó una melodía conocida para ambos, la invitó de la manera mas cortes y educada que pudo al centro de la pista de baile.

" _prometo hacer todo lo posible por hacerte feliz y que nunca te arrepientas de haberme dado esta oportunidad, Candy"_

Con este último pensamiento, su conciencia dio un giro, ya no era parte de la memoria, ahora era un espectador, y frente a sus ojos vio como su silueta cambiaba por la de su padre, y la de Candy, por la de su madre. Escuchó como el Duque repetía las mismas palabras a Eleanor, y como de la misma forma en que Candy le sonreía, Eleanor le sonreía al Duque.

Fue entonces que Terry lo comprendió. El había jurado hacer todo por hacer feliz a su amada, tal y como el duque alguna vez se lo prometió a la actriz, y como eco de las acciones de su padre, quien abandonó a su madre rompiendo su promesa, Terry estaba al borde de que le sucediera lo mismo debido al estado de descuido y abandono en el que se encontraba su matrimonio.

En algún punto había perdido su punto de enfoque, y se había perdido persiguiendo alguno que otro fantasma que él creía le daría algún tipo de felicidad personal. Y en el camino, había olvidado lo que realmente era importante.

Intentó prometerse hacer todo lo posible por remediar esta situación en cuanto estuviera libre de esta extraña realidad, mas antes de poder terminar ese pensamiento, su entorno se oscureció, forzando su conciencia y sus pensamientos hacia un nuevo recuerdo.

* * *

 _Es 2 de Enero, quiero pensar que aun cuenta como actualización de año nuevo._

 _Hola!_

 _Ya ven, no me tarde tanto y creo que el capitulo me quedó decente jaja_

 _El siguiente capitulo es uno complicado, pues presentaré a un personaje por el cual nadie me ha preguntado como es que no ha visitado al castaño… y es que aun no se que haré con ella._

 _Supongo que tendrán que esperar para verlo._

 _Saludos especiales para **Gaby** (paciencia, paciencia, que ya vamos llegando a lo escabroso del asunto; no lo he jugado, deberás darme detalles), **Becky70** (¿puntualidad mexicana?) y **AdiaSkyFire** (¿esto resuelve la duda de la reconciliación? Y lo de evitar el atrofiamiento muscular es parte de la rutina diaria del hospital para ese tipo de pacientes, no creí necesario mencionarlo)_

 _¡Feliz año nuevo a todas!_

 _Nos leemos pronto :D_


	11. Día 12: Trauma

**_You hear her voice from beyond her grave,_**

 ** _Where were you son when I needed you?_**

 ** _Is this your thanks for all the warmth I gave?_**

 ** _Did you forget what I've been through…?_**

* * *

Día 12: Trauma

Poco a poco la conciencia de Terry fue enfocándose en su nuevo entorno. Primero solo escuchó voces susurrantes y alguno que otro lamento; después logro percibir un ligero aroma mezcla de parafina y nardos, quizá incluso algunas rosas. Cuando su visión finalmente le reveló en donde o mas bien en cuando se encontraba, su único pensamiento fue _"No por favor, ¡Todo menos esto!"_

Esta memoria era una que recordaba con horrorosa vividez, especialmente por que a culpa aun lo perseguía, incluso después de todo el tiempo transcurrido desde entonces. Y sospechaba que lo perseguiría por mucho tiempo más.

Hacía poco más de año y medio que el ama de llaves de Eleanor Baker le había notificado que su madre estaba en el hospital por una infección respiratoria, instándolo a que a visitara pues eso "seguramente le caerá bien a su madre". El castaño lo desestimó, pensando que se trataba de un resfriado común de la época, y considerando que tenía mejores cosas que hacer, tales como afinar los detalles de una inversión conjunta con la familia de su esposa.

Un par de días después, el ama de llaves volvió y trató de suplicarle al castaño que fuera a ver a su madre, sin embargo, éste únicamente le dejó pronunciar un par de palabras antes que, de una manera bastante grosera la echara de su casa y diciéndole que no le molestará a menos que fuera algo realmente importante.

Al día siguiente, con una llamada del hospital notificándole del deceso de su madre, le preguntó si esto era lo suficientemente importante como para merecer su atención.

Decir que le invadió un sentimiento de culpa inmenso es decir poco, pues si bien era difícil que su presencia ayudara en algo a la enfermedad que la asaltó, y de la que aun ahora no tenía idea de que era, quizá si hubiera podido hacer que sus últimos momentos fueran amenos o que al menos sintiera que a su único hijo y familiar le importaba aunque fuera tantito.

Ahora Eleanor se había ido y no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto.

Darle la noticia a Candy, había sido especialmente difícil, mas cuando esta se enteró de las visitas previas del ama de llaves y la negativa de Terry. En los ojos de la rubia, Terry pudo notar que no sabía si mantenerse molesta con su esposo por haber abandonado a su madre, o sentirse mal por él, quien súbitamente se había convertido en huérfano de madre.

Eso claro, sin contar con que Candy consideraba a Eleanor, más que su suegra, una amiga y en ocasiones confidente; saber que por el egoísmo de su esposo, no había ni siquiera podido despedirse de ella, fue un golpe muy duro para la rubia.

La noticia del fallecimiento de la Famosa Actriz, Eleanor Baker corrió como pólvora al fuego, y una vez que fue organizado el servicio funerario en el hogar de la artista, se dieron cita todo tipo de personalidades. Políticos, actores, actrices, directores, integrantes de las familias mas influyentes de Nueva York, nómbralo, y seguramente ahí se encontraba.

Y en medio de todo ese bullicio se encontraba la solitaria figura de Terrence G. Grandchester, quien estaba mayormente desconectado de la realidad y quien no podía creer que esto estaba pasando.

Justo este era el momento que se encontraba reviviendo.

El problema de revivir estas memorias no era solo el traer al frente de su mente situaciones que preferiría simplemente no recordar, sino que al menos en estas últimas, todo lo que sintió, todo lo que pensó, todo lo que percibió, lo que olió en su debido momento, todo estaba ahí.

Terry entonces se encontraba en medio de un torbellino de culpa y remordimiento, que no hacia más que hundirlo en los oscuros rincones de su alma, ese lugar que tenía reservado ara todos los rencores que de cuando en cuando le asaltaban y que ahora él era parte integral de ellos. Por su mente lo único que cruzaba era "tu la dejaste morir" "después de todo lo que hizo por ti, así es como le pagaste" "eres un hijo ingrato".

Y tal como sucedió en aquel entonces, pudo ver en medio de su trance depresivo como muchos de los asistentes estaban ahí mas por imagen u obligación que por que realmente apreciaron a su madre. Pudo escuchar voces de hombres y mujeres por igual que solamente se dedicaban a criticar el hogar de su madre, o que incluso se atrevían a insultarle. Al parecer la sociedad neoyorkina jamás le perdonó ser una madre divorciada y únicamente la toleraban por el inmenso talento que poseía.

Finalmente llego un punto en que la paciencia de Terry se agotó. Y así sin más, corrió a todos los asistentes de su casa, informándoles en un tono alto y ofensivo, que en este momento no tenia intenciones de lidiar con el nido de víboras y aves carroñeras que únicamente están ahí por el morbo que les produce una muerte ajena. El silencio resultante fue imponente, y ninguno de los asistentes se atrevió a moverse un centímetro siquiera. No fue hasta que el mismo castaño les grito impacientemente que se fueran que uno a uno fue abandonando la sala de la actriz.

Los únicos que se quedaron fueron su esposa, Albert y sorprendentemente, Susana… aunque ésta última dio sus condolencias al poco tiempo y se retiró.

Entre Candy y Albert intentaron ofrecerle consuelo, sin embargo ninguno de ellos compendia realmente por lo que estaba pasando. No solo había perdido a su madre, la única figura paternal cercana que tenia, sino que además sentía una culpa inmensa por no haber considerado su presencia, o sus requerimientos como importantes. Por no haberle dado la importancia que tenía.

El recuerdo finalmente se detuvo, mas no se desvaneció. Las luces coloridas comenzaron a rodearlo y a llamarlo. Por un lado tenia una voz que le recriminaba su actuar, que le restregaba en el rostro todo lo que hizo mal y todo aquello de lo que se arrepentía. Por otro lado, tenía una voz que le instaba a superar lo acontecido, a enfrentar sus errores y aprender de ellos, a encontrar la manera de no repetirlos en otras personas y en otras situaciones. A realmente vivir y no solo a especular.

Terry se sentía dividido, pues ambas voces reflejaban su sentir. El realmente quería seguir adelante con su vida; Aun así una parte de él le decía que si se olvidaba de lo que había pasado con su madre, acabaría por olvidarla por completo, a ella y a todo lo que había pasado.

Y aun no se sentía preparado para dejarla ir.

Fue la segunda voz la que le ofreció una alternativa diferente; una opción tan simple y tan viable que le sorprendió no haberla pensado antes. Terry no tenia que olvidarla ni superarla pues el error realmente estaba ahí y por mucho que lo ignorara no se desvanecería, sin embargo podía hacer justicia a su madre transmitiendo todo lo que ella le enseñó, teatral, personal y espiritualmente. Podía hacer que otros vivieran su memoria a través de sus acciones. De esa manera podía buscar redención al tiempo que siempre la recordaba.

Con su decisión hecha, resolvió visitar la tumba de su madre en cuanto pudiera escapar de este extraño mundo y pedirle perdón por enésima vez, le contaría de sus planes y quien sabe, en una de esas su espíritu estaría allí para escucharle.

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _Yo se que me tarde un poco, pero de verdad que no hallaba como aterrizar este capítulo._

 _Tenía una idea de que quería hacer, pero la idea final no llego sino hasta ayer, que una de mis mejores amigas me aviso que su mamá acababa de fallecer._

 _Tristemente, la súbita muerte de Eleanor es un espejo de lo que paso con la Sra. (afortunadamente mi amiga no refleja a Terry)_

 _Y la gente odiosa en el funeral, si también sucedió_

 _(Yo conocí a la señora y honestamente me molesto muchísimo esa gente…)_

 _Por cierto, si aun tenían duda, el personaje al que me refería en la nota anterior, era Eleanor_

 _En fin, pasemos a algo mas alegre._

 _Ya casi esta listo el siguiente capitulo y el siguiente también, así que probablemente terminemos con esto antes de que le prendamos una velita de cumpleaños._

 _Saludos especiales a Gaby (_ _tengo intención de jugarlo algún día… pero no veo que sea pronto_ _), nela2307 (_ _gracias por el cumplido_ _), AdiaSkyFire (_ _la idea de un Albert celestino me causa mucha gracia también_ _,), LizCarter, paulayjoaqui (_ _ya mero ya mero… y nop, no era Susi…_ _) Litzie, dianley (_ _¡ me da gusto que ya le entiendas mejor!_ _) Merlia (_ _creo que a todo el mundo lo dejé con cara de "what?" al principio_ _) por sus comentarios o por seguir esta historia._

 _Saludos también a aquellos que leen en silencio._

 _Besos y hasta pronto_


	12. Día 13: Señal

_I wonder why she stayed with me,_

 _How she endured my vanity?_

 _I wish I could go back and mend my ways…_

 _Is it too late?_

* * *

Día 13: Señal

Por primera vez en no sabia cuanto tiempo, Terry se sintió libre del constante bombardeo de memorias y sensaciones a que las luces parlantes le sometían. En general se sentía ligero y hasta cierto punto nostálgico.

Apreciaba todo lo que estaba aprendiendo y madurando en este extraño lugar, mas ya extrañaba su vida normal, a Albert, al teatro, a Candy… sobretodo a Candy.

Extrañaba sus sonrisas alegres y sus risas francas, sus miradas picaras y sus palabras de consuelo. Extrañaba su forma tan particular de contar una historia y como por las noches, cansada de una ardua jornada simplemente se acurrucaba a su lado, escondiendo su rostro en el hueco entre sus hombros y cuello.

" **¿y hace cuanto que no la abrazas así para dormir? Juraría que hace bastantes meses que ella sucumbe al llamado del sueño mucho antes de lo que tu siquiera piensas en descansar… y aun entonces** **más** **que** **sujetarla** **,** **le** **das** **la** **espalda al dormir** **"**

La voz provenía de una de las luces, la de color rosa, y que al menos en este momento estaba tomando una silueta humanoide. Dicha silueta optó por sentarse a un lado del castaño sin emitir una palabra más, aunque no era como que realmente las necesitaran.

Las palabras de la luz eran ciertas, pues como había reconocido hace relativamente poco, su matrimonio estaba en un estado de deterioro y abandono horrible. Hacia tiempo que no le recordaba a su esposa lo bonita que le parecía, o le deseaba un buen día… incluso ¡hacía mucho que no se burlaba de sus pecas!

Y aun así, su pequeña pecosa siempre le recibía con una sonrisa al llegar a casa, sonrisa que rara vez era correspondida. Siempre le esperaba con una cena caliente independientemente de cuan cansada también se encontrara… y ese esfuerzo, muchas veces se veía desestimado cuando el castaño, de mal humor, le informaba que no tenia apetito y se retiraría a su estudio.

Es cierto, extrañaba a calidez de su esposa, pero no era algo reciente… el problema era que apenas se daba cuenta.

" **Ella realmente debe quererte mucho, para haber aguantado tus actitudes y tus desplantes por tanto tiempo, ¿no crees? Cualquier otra persona te habría abandonado hace mucho."**

Terry guardo silencio considerando nuevamente las palabras de la entidad. Trato de imaginar su vida sin su esposa, un mundo donde la pecosa se hubiera hartado de sus groserías, abusos y malos tratos. Una vida donde ella decidiera que era más feliz lejos de él que a su lado.

El resultado no le gusto en lo mas mínimo.

Solo de imaginarlo sintió una angustia y un dolor opresivo en el pecho que le impedía respirar. La desolación que le causaba el solo pensamiento era insoportable al grado de no querer continuar con la vida solo de pensar que ella algún día se iría.

" **¿Crees que… sea muy tarde para rescatar mi matrimonio? ¿Mi relación con mi esposa?"**

" **Eso es algo que solo tu puedes juzgar. Pero dime, ¿Qué estas dispuesto a hacer? ¿Piensas cambiar tu forma de actuar? Y ¿será un cambio permanente o únicamente mientras afirmas su estancia a tu lado, para después continuar con el abuso pasivo agresivo a que la tienes sometida? No es necesario que me respondas Terrence Grandchester, eso es algo que solo tu puedes y debes saber."**

Con esto la luz rosa humanoide se puso de pie, y dirigiéndole una última mirada se retiro de ahí, disolviéndose poco a poco mientras se alejaban sus pasos.

* * *

Aun faltaban algunos minutos para que el sol se ocultara en el horizonte; los rayos que el astro rey emitía bañaban a los dos ocupantes de la habitación en los tonos ocres y dorados que cada vez se hacían más comunes a la hora de su encuentro. Habían pasado ya trece días sin respuesta aparente por parte del paciente y los médicos comenzaban a sugerir la posibilidad de que este no despertara.

Por supuesto, La esposa del paciente se negaba por completo a esa posibilidad; no estaba segura si era negación de su parte o mucha seguridad y confianza en el futuro, pero ella estaba segura que Terry despertaría en cualquier momento, después de todo tenían tanto por hacer, tanto por decirse…. Tanto por vivir juntos… ¿Cierto?

Quizá eso ultimo no fuera tan seguro como le gustaría, pero algo es seguro, en este momento Candy daría cualquier cosa porque su esposo abriera los ojos de nuevo, por tener la certeza de que todo estaría bien al final, por tener una señal por mínima que fuera de que no le habían perdido por completo, que no solo estaban postergando lo inevitable.

Perdida como estaba en sus pensamientos, no escucho llegar a la otra persona que acostumbraba visitar a su esposo, y no fue sino hasta que aquel posó su mano en el hombro de la joven que ella se percató de su recién llegada compañía.

Intercambiaron pensamientos con una mirada, ella silenciosamente pidiéndole consuelo y la reafirmación de sus pensamientos previos. Él tratando y fallando miserablemente de transmitirle la confianza que ambos tanto necesitaban.

Tomando de forma distraída la mano del paciente, Candy mencionó algunos de los comentarios hechos por los médicos acerca de la cada vez más distante posibilidad de recuperación de Terrence, y como un par incluso habían insinuado que la falta de reacción a cualquier estímulo físico podría significar que, incluso si despertaba, la mente del castaño no serviría más que para llevar a cabo sus funciones fisiológicas básicas.

Implícito quedó el terror que le producía a Candy únicamente recuperar un cascarón hueco y sin ningún tipo de conciencia o indicativo de quien alguna vez había sido su marido.

Fue entonces cuando lo sintió.

Y probablemente de no ser porque estaba sujetándole la mano, el movimiento hubiera pasado desapercibido; un ligero apretón de mano, que tras unos segundos se repitió con un poco más de firmeza.

 **-¿Terry?-** fue lo único que pudo pronunciar la rubia antes de alzar su mirada y posarla en el rostro del castaño, con la esperanza de ver nuevamente ésas orbes azules que tanto le gustaban.

A su lado, Albert notó la alerta súbita mostrada por Candy, y una sola mirada bastó para comprender lo que sucedía. Terry había mostrado movimiento, su anteriormente laxa mano ahora aprisionada ligeramente la pequeña mano que le sostenía.

Tras unos cuantos segundos, Terry volvió a sorprenderles, esta vez frunciendo ligeramente el ceño. Si su expresión fue en señal de molestia, incomodidad o reflejo, quizá no lo sabrían en mucho tiempo, o quizá nunca; lo que si sabían es que esto les reafirmaba la ilusión, la creencia a la que llevaban días aferrados: que Terry despertaría.

Y mientras Albert corrió fuera de la habitación en busca del médico de turno para informarle del nuevo desarrollo, Candy se quedó a su lado, sonriendo ligeramente y dando gracias al creador por esta pequeña luz en la oscuridad.

* * *

 _Comenzaría ofreciendo disculpas por la demora, y dando mil y un razones del porque la tarde tanto en actualizar. Sin embargo estoy segura que ya se imaginan que fue lo que se me atravesó, (y no, no es la desidia) así que prosigamos con lo que nos interesa._

 _Día trece, con algunas revelaciones y un poco de esperanza. Espero que les haya gustado… porque del catorce al diecisiete viene todo por lo que han preguntado… pero que no es nada bonito._

 _Pero bueno, tengo días libres, así que espero poder terminar esto en mayo._

 _Saludos especiales para_ _ **Betina C**_ _(buena onda que ya tienes perfil Gaby!)_ _ **Guest**_ _(prefiero la honestidad, así que no te preocupes. Y pues actualizo lo más rápido que puedo, afortunada o desafortunadamente, según como lo veas, la vida real se atraviesa)_ _ **Dianley**_ _(si, cada vez está más cerca)_ _ **AdiaSkyFire**_ _(si soul sis, creo que todos tenemos un arrepentimiento similar aunque en diferente grado… solo nos queda aprender de ello. Me alegra saber que las estrofas transmiten lo que quiero… si puedes [y esto va para todas] Re lee el capítulo escuchando la canción… digamos que le da un toque…. Extra),_ _ **Bessy2312**_ _y_ _ **Maquig**_ _(que bueno que te parezca interesante :D) por sus comentarios y por sus alertas._

 _Y también un saludo a quienes leen en silencio, ojala un día se animen a expresar su opinión._

 _Besos y hasta pronto_


	13. Día 14: Orgullo

_**I've always been creative, I don't understand…**_

 _ **Aspired to be an artist, not a business man…**_

* * *

Día 14: Orgullo.

Terry continuó en sus cavilaciones en soledad por algún tiempo más. Poco a poco iba llegando a la conclusión de que su vida en general y no solo la relación con su esposa, estaban en la ruina total.

Su vida familiar era prácticamente inexistente, su madre, tal como amablemente le habían recordado, no tenía mucho que había fallecido, su relación con el Duque jamás fue reparada y mejor ni tocar el tema de su madrastra y sus medios hermanos. Su vida profesional no estaba mejor; hacía años que no pisaba un escenario, distraído al principio con la idea de dirigir una obra por su cuenta, y al encontrar resistencia por parte de Robert Hathaway, con el proyecto de crear su propia compañía teatral.

En la confidencia de su propia mente, ahora era capaz de reconocer que el haberse separado de Robert le dolió más de lo que quisiera admitir y que a la fecha aun lamenta haberlo hecho de la manera en que lo hizo… cual producto del berrinche de un niño mimado.

Como era de esperarse, y contrario a lo que la arrogancia de Terry le indicó que sucedería, la nueva compañía de teatro no fue un proyecto exitoso desde el primer momento; no tenia un gran capital inicial, no tenia actores de calidad, o siquiera medianamente conocidos, no tenía un teatro donde presentarse y los propietarios de los establecimientos le veían con cierto recelo, debatiéndose entre confiar en el joven emprendedor y arriesgarse al proyecto o simplemente darle las gracias y apostar por una compañía segura.

Sobra decir que la gran mayoría le dio la espalda. Quizá el nombre de Terrence Grandchester era una garantía de éxito taquillero cada vez que este se presentaba, sin embargo Terry aprendió de la manera más difícil que únicamente su nombre no era suficiente, que necesitaba también del respaldo de la seriedad y el trabajo arduo por el que la compañía Stratford era conocida.

La situación no era la mejor, mas Terry se sentía animado, tenia un proyecto nuevo por el que luchar, algo en lo que podía enfocarse para darle sentido a esa faceta de su vida; estaba convencido que con tiempo y esfuerzo podría lograr que su compañía fuera tan buena y tan reconocida como la de Robert, y que quizá en un futuro podría reunirse con su ex jefe y compartir historias de éxito y fracaso.

Terry entonces pensaba que, quizá en un futuro no tan lejano, seria capaz de recobrar la amistad que alguna vez compartió con Robert.

Claro está, eso no sucedió.

Terry habría continuado con su proyecto de compañía de no ser por la visita de esa mujer… esa maldita mujer. Al día de hoy, Terry no logra comprender como es que unas palabras bien colocadas de la duquesa, aun tantos años después de haberse liberado de su yugo y sus reglas, eran capaces de derrumbar su realidad y su forma de percibir la vida.

Aun no entiende como es que al mas mínimo llamado de "bastardo", de "vago", de "inútil", Terry lanzó sus propias convicciones por la borda, buscando la manera de demostrarle a esa mujer cuan equivocada estaba.

Es así que con ayuda de Albert, Terry se había internado en el mundo de los negocios y las inversiones.

Su pequeño negocio, si bien había sido exitoso, también había sido absorbente y demandante, al grado de que lo único en lo que pensaba era en los libros de contabilidad, las ganancias que esperaba en ese mes, las comidas de negocios a las que debía asistir, los tratos que cerraría al día siguiente en un bar o lo que debía hacerse para dar cabal cumplimiento a las obligaciones contraídas.

Todo lo demás se había ido a un segundo plano… familia, amigos, teatro, nada era tan importante como el pequeño negocio.

En retrospectiva, ahora comprendía su error y como se arrepentía de haber antepuesto un trabajo que ni siquiera disfrutaba realmente al resto de su vida.

Una voz grave fue quien lo sacó finalmente de sus cavilaciones, mismas que no estaban cerca siquiera de terminar. Terry volteo el rostro ligeramente para hacer contacto visual con el ente que se encontraba detrás de él – **Veo que has estado meditando un poco, ¿has llegado a alguna conclusión? –**

Negó con la cabeza, incapaz de expresar el tumulto de emociones que al momento le embargaban. Si, se arrepentía de muchas cosas, y sabía que conforme recordara se arrepentiría de muchas más. El problema radicaba en lo que haría al respecto. No tenía ni idea de que hacer o por donde empezar.

No sabía si muchas de esas cosas aun se podían arreglar.

Como leyendo sus pensamientos, el ser le indicó que el creía que aun estaba a tiempo de enmendar sus errores, si es que realmente quería hacerlo claro esta – **mas, ¿podrás tragarte el orgullo y reconocer frente a todas esas personas tus errores? o Simplemente te resignarás a lo que la suerte o el destino te depare sea bueno o malo. La decisión es tuya, Terrence Grandchester. –**

Tras unos segundos de hesitación, Terry decidió luchar nuevamente por todo aquello y todos aquellos que consideraba importantes.

 **\- Si tan seguro estas, quizá es momento de continuar con tu recorrido. -**

Terry se preguntó que mas necesitaba "recordar" que no hubiera contemplado en estos momentos de reflexión, más decidió conceder que probablemente aun había cosas que no comprendía y que eran indispensables para su crecimiento.

Poniéndose de pie, se dirigió hacia donde el ente había desaparecido. Sería mejor que se diera prisa.

* * *

 _Yo se que dije que ya no me iba a tardar tanto en actualizar…_

 _Y que se me atraviesa el fin de cuatrimestre y…_

 _La masacre fue intensa._

 _En fin ¡tengo noticias!_

 _La buena: ya terminé de escribir la historia._

 _La mala: como de cuando en cuando soy una maldita sentimental, y dado que estamos a menos de un mes de cantarle las mañanitas a la historia, decidí no postear todo de golpe, sino periódicamente hasta que la fecha de inicio y termino sea la misma._

 _Calculo unos dos capítulos a la semana._

 _Saludos especiales a_ _ **Dianley, Betina C y Maquig**_ _por sus comentarios._

 _Y también saludos a los que leen en silencio._

 _Nos leemos el Viernes!_


	14. Día 15: Traición

_**You'll never talk, he'll never know**_

 _ **What you have done…**_

 _ **But can you live with this betrayal?**_

* * *

Día 15: Traición

Cuando Terry decidió seguir al ente que le había dirigido la palabra y así continuar con su recorrido, no notó como poco a poco una bruma conocida lo fue envolviendo. No fue sino hasta que no pudo ver más allá de donde sus manos estiradas alcanzaban, que se detuvo abruptamente tratando de encontrar el camino que debía tomar.

Escucho una voz que le pareció conocida a su izquierda, y sin mayor indicativo de a donde dirigirse, decidió seguirla. Con forme se iba acercando, su entorno también fue cambiando lentamente. Pronto se encontró en una sala de juntas que reconoció como perteneciente a las oficinas de unos empresarios con los que había cerrado un trato hacía ya varios meses.

El lugar era hasta cierto punto acogedor; contaba con un par de libreros repletos de libros, un par de pinturas al óleo que adornaban las paredes restantes, y un ventanal que daba una vista preciosa tanto de las calles aledañas como del cielo que se pintaba de colores con el paso de las horas. Al centro, se encontraba una gran mesa de caoba, rodeada por siete sillones acolchados, donde siete individuos discutían el contenido de un folder.

Un folder que a Terry le pareció por demás conocido… y que en cuanto le reconoció por completo logró que toda a sangre se le fuera del rostro.

 _\- pero por supuesto teníamos que venir aquí…-_ fue lo único que murmuro entre dientes, sabiendo perfectamente que es lo que sucedía.

No, esto no era algo que hubiera olvidado, o incluso algo que quisiera enterrar en lo mas profundo de su mente, justo donde guardaba todos los recuerdos de su infancia. No, esto era una de sus mas grandes vergüenzas, sino es que la mas grande ofensa que jamás haya cometido.

El momento en que había cambiado su más larga amistad por un trato comercial.

El momento en que había traicionado a quien siempre le tendió una mano, por unos cuantos dólares… el momento en que Terrence Grandchester había hecho llegar anónimamente información confidencial que cuestionaba algunas de las decisiones del entonces cabeza de los Bancos Andley, en pos de desacreditarlo lo suficiente para poder ganar un contrato en el que ambos estaban interesados.

El plan de Terry en ese momento había sido relativamente sencillo. Únicamente debía hacer llegar esa información a los contratistas, hacerlos dudar de la lógica respuesta, y obtener el trato. Nadie se enteraría de lo que hizo ni de cómo logro sus objetivos.

Lo que en realidad sucedió fue peor.

El consejo de la empresa con la que harían el trato actuó por la mayor parte tal y como Terry había predicho, descartaron la propuesta Andley y se inclinaron a favor de la pequeña empresa de Granchester, cerrando el trato a los pocos días y negando cualquier tipo de negociación o inclusive comunicación con los Andley.

Los problemas comenzaron cuando uno de los miembros de dicho consejo, quien al parecer tenía una vieja rencilla con algún miembro de la familia Andley, y en venganza decidió tomar ventaja de esa información, haciéndosela llegar a algunos otros empresarios.

El efecto causado fue similar al de una bola de nieve bajando por la montaña, y en cuestión de unas pocas semanas la credibilidad del cabeza de la familia había sido casi arruinada por completo; muchos de los que en algún momento habían celebrado acuerdos comerciales con ellos, demandaban la destitución de William Andley por supuestos malos manejos so pena de rescindir contratos o incluso acudir a las instancias legales correspondientes en caso de ser comprobable el fraude.

Una mañana simplemente fue anunciada la salida temporal de William Andley de la dirección de los bancos, reteniendo únicamente limitada participación en el manejo de algunas de sus empresas, hasta en tanto no se aclarara la situación legal y financiera por la que atravesaba.

Todo gracias a la información proporcionada por Terry.

Terry se sentía avergonzado de su actuar, jamás pensó que sus acciones pudieran tener tan severas consecuencias, que algo tan sencillo pudiera arrebatar a quien consideraba su mejor amigo de lo que por derecho le corresponde.

No, Albert no había terminado en la calle, su fortuna familiar era la suficiente como para poder vivir de forma holgada por bastante tiempo, mas considerando las medidas de austeridad a las que en algún momento de su pasado se había acostumbrado. Aunado a eso, aun conservaba la participación en la toma de decisiones de algunas de sus empresas, mas no con el suficiente poder para realmente influir en ellas.

En otras palabras, Albert se había quedado sin un trabajo propio, sin poder real sobre su patrimonio y sin credibilidad para comenzar de nuevo en ese terreno.

Es verdad, Albert no se dio por vencido con este revés, y con una sonrisa en el rostro hizo lo que alguna vez mientras no tenia memoria y aun vivía con Candy en el Edificio Magnolia… recurrió al uso de sus peculiares habilidades y consiguió un empleo en una cafetería sencilla cerca del Hospital de Candy.

A la fecha, la situación de Albert no se había resuelto del todo, y en más de una ocasión Terry le ha sorprendido con la mirada perdida en un rostro contemplativo, aun preguntándose en que momento fue que todo le salió mal.

Y Terry… Terry simplemente no puede con la culpa, al grado de que, poco a poco se ha ido alejando de quien en otros tiempos consideró casi un hermano.

\- **¿Qué pasará el día que Albert descubra tu traición? Porque… tu sabes que la verdad tarde o temprano sale a la luz. Me pregunto si en la infinita bondad que siempre ha tenido estará el poder perdonarte. Quizá… quizá por fin logres quedarte completamente solo, ¿no crees?-**

La voz y la pegunta no cargaban ningún trazo de malicia o escarnio, simplemente curiosidad por el desenlace de esta historia, aun así para Terry las palabras pesaban lo suficiente como para ser consideradas parte del juicio final de su alma pecadora. Y no era para menos, ni siquiera el creía que Albert le perdonaría una vez se enterara de lo que había hecho.

\- **¿no has considerado que quizá, si eres tu quien se lo diga, la decepción sea menos dolorosa? ¿Qué quizá, así este menos inclinado a terminar definitivamente su relación?**

Era un punto valido, debía aceptarlo. Un punto que en un par de ocasiones llego considerar, y que le viera por donde le viera, por obvias razones, no había un escenario favorable par él, hiciera lo que hiciera, dijera lo que dijera, terminaría por perder por completo a su amigo… sin embargo _-¿acaso no esta sucediendo lo mismo con la distancia impuesta por mi? ¿No estoy perdiendo su amistad con mi forma de actuar frente a él?_

 **-Quizás tengas razón… si logro salir de esto, definitivamente confesare todo. Y si al final realmente pierdo su amistad, al menos será por que las cosas finalmente están claras entre nosotros.**

 **\- siendo así, creo que es momento de que nos dirijamos a un último lugar… Dime, ¿has logrado recordar el por que te encuentras aquí?**

Ante la negativa de Terry, el ente le invitó a seguirle nuevamente mientras la bruma volvía a condesarse a su alrededor.

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _Lo prometido es deuda, y como tal, aqui está el capítulo que prometí para viernes._

 _Mejor aún, con este resuelvo la primera de las interrogantes expuestas al principio de la historia... la razón principal por la que los amigos se distanciaron._

 _Próximo capítulo el lunes._

 _Saludos especiales para **Dianley** (perdido... perdido es poco... ) y para **Betina C**._

 _y saludos tambien para los lectores silenciosos._

 _¡Besos!_


	15. Día 16: Perdedor

_**I had my fun, I'm going back to the place I don't call home**_

 _ **There's no one there who waits for me, but you won't hear me moan**_

* * *

Día 16: Perdedor

La última guardia del día había pasado ya; todos los pacientes se encontraban apropiadamente arropados en sus camas, tras haber ingerido sus alimentos y tomado sus medicamentos. El ambiente en el hospital era de aparente calma mientras los médicos y enfermeras del turno de la tarde terminaban sus reportes para dar paso a los del turno de la noche.

Sin embargo, lo único que alteraba la imagen de orden y tranquilidad que permeaba el lugar, era la no tan silenciosa figura que atravesaba uno de los pasillos del ala de recuperaciones del nosocomio.

Una mujer de baja estatura, ciertamente robusta y con gesto adusto, que aparentaba más años de los que le gustaba confesar caminaba con paso decidido hacia una de las habitaciones en especifico.

Su visita no era una de compasión, de acompañamiento o incluso de consternación. Lo más cercano con lo que podría definirse quizás, seria placer. ¡Ah! Pero debemos aclarar que no era ese placer maravilloso que uno experimenta al tomar una copa de helado en un caluroso día de verano, o el experimentado cuando se obtiene algo por lo que se ha trabajado sin descanso. No, este era un placer enfermo, de ese que los villanos de las novelas experimentan cuando descubren que el héroe de la historia ha perdido por completo la esperanza.

Y quizá, esta situación no era tan disimilar a la de ese tipo de héroe ficticio.

Finalmente llegando a su destino, la mujer abrió ligeramente la puerta de la habitación, cerciorándose en primera instancia de que el lugar se encontrara vacío, con la excepción del paciente. Una vez comprobado esto, se introdujo silenciosamente hasta colocarse a los pies de la cama en la que Terry se encontraba postrado. La duquesa Grandchester le asesto con una mirada fría y calculadora, la mirada con la que usualmente evaluaba a todo aquel miembro oportunista del parlamento, o cualquier mujerzuela que osara acercársele al Duque. Esa mirada que generalmente reservaba a todos aquellos que consideraba ligeramente superiores a la mugre que se pegaba a su zapato en una tarde lluviosa.

El gesto de absoluto desdén que adornó su rostro segundos después, era testamento de lo que, tanto en ese momento, como durante toda su existencia, la Duquesa había sentido por Terrence.

Una silenciosa risa amarga escapó de sus labios, dejando a su paso una mueca que intentaba ser sonrisa, mas no lograba conciliar siquiera el disgusto que implicaba. Frente a ella, finalmente derrotado, se encontraba su más grande obstáculo; esa piedra en el zapato que por más que trato de deshacerse de ella, jamás lo lograba por completo… el ser que, junto con la mujerzuela de su madre, no había hecho sino arruinar uno tras otro los planes que tenían trazados.

La mujerzuela por fin había dejado este mundo, y ahora el bastardo le alcanzaría en no demasiado tiempo.

Por fin, no habría nada ni nadie que cuestionara la pureza de la Casa Grandchester; por fin los verdaderos herederos brillarían como siempre debieron hacerlo, sin la sombra de un bastardo malcriado, que por broma del destino hacia años había sido el único heredero del título y mas de la mitad de la fortuna del ducado.

Por fin, SU hijo mayor seria reconocido como era debido, ¡que importa que haya sido expulsado de más de tres colegios en su adolescencia! ¡O que haya sido implicado en un escándalo de desvío de recursos! Lo importante era el aquí y el ahora, cuando al fin podría volver a ese frío castillo, y esperar tranquilamente la muerte de Richard, sabiendo que a quien él aun consideraba su hijo y heredero, había fallecido solo como un perro callejero y él no estuvo ahí para evitarlo, o incluso para despedirse. Sabiendo que aun en contra de lo que Richard o el viejo Grandchester hubieran planeado, Terrence jamás seria capaz de heredar absolutamente nada… después de todo, los muertos no pueden recibir herencias… y ellos, no podrían hacer nada para evitarlo.

Dicen que la venganza es un delicioso platillo que es mejor consumir en frío; para Lady Beatrix Duquesa de Grandchester, este platillo era especialmente suculento.

Dirigiendo una ultima mirada hacia donde se encontraba a figura inerte de su hijastro, abandono la habitación, para no volver jamás.

* * *

 _Lo bueno es que ya odiabamos a la duquesa._

 _en fin... capítulo de Lunes!_

 _espero les haya gustado... o que al menos no les haya dejado una ulcera de coraje jaja_

 _saludos especiales a: **Betina C, AdiaSkyFire** (pues si soul sis, Mordió la mano que le dió de comer... te lo dije, a el 15 estaba feo... y este no fue mejor) **, Sam Lara** (que bueno que te guste!) **y Dianley** (sufrir mucho... yo se que ya me ensañé con él... y lo que falta...)_

 _saludos tambien a los lectores silenciosos... me encantaría saber algun dia su opinión!_

 _besos y nos vemos el Jueves!_


	16. Día 17: ¿Accidente?

_**You saw her smile at another man…**_

 _ **Now you finally understand.**_

 _ **He held her in his arms,**_

 _ **You've nothing left; it's gone too far…**_

* * *

Día 17: ¿Accidente?

Era un día normal, igual a cualquier otro de esa semana. El cielo estaba medianamente despejado, y la temperatura no era ni muy calurosa ni muy templada, el viento soplaba ligeramente y, en general, no había nubes en el cielo. Un día bastante regular.

Y sin embargo para Terry, nada de esto era realmente importante. La verdad era que, si por el fuera, se podría estar desmoronando el mundo pedazo a pedazo, y el no se preocuparía en lo más mínimo…

Había sido un muy mal día, lo suficiente como para decidir retirarse temprano de su oficina. Estaba realmente cansado y simplemente quería descansar un poco, o quizá dormir demasiado. La presión lo estaba matando… tan sólo quería que todo se detuviera.

Por el momento, se conformaba con llegar a casa, abrazar a su esposa, como no lo había hecho en no sabía cuanto tiempo y dejar que su presencia aliviara todos sus males; sentir como se relajaba lentamente al sentir sus pequeñas manos en su rostro, sentir como sus dedos se deslizaban entre sus rizos dorados o como su sonrisa, esa que pocas veces se detenía a admirar, iluminaba por completo su existencia.

Simplemente la quería a ella.

El camino a casa había sido tranquilo, sin demasiados automóviles en la carretera, y a una velocidad moderada, al grado en que Terry se sentía inclinado a pensar que por primera vez en mucho tiempo, y especialmente en lo que iba de día, todo estaba a su favor para poder pasar una tarde agradable y olvidarse de lo demás.

Fue mientras se estaba estacionando que escucho música que provenía de su hogar… - _que extraño… no pensé que Candy tuviera_ _el_ _día_ _libre.-_ musitó para sí mismo; el pensamiento fue prontamente descartado, pues si lo analizaba detenidamente, hacía mucho que no tenía ni idea de cómo funcionaban los horarios de turno de su esposa; además, esto le ahorraría el ir a buscarla a la salida del hospital

Bajando ligeramente la mirada para poder liberar la llave del arranque, sonrió ligeramente pensando en la sorpresa que le daría a Candy el día de hoy… quien sabe igual y por fin podría invitarla a cenar a ese restaurante en New Jersey, al que le había pedido ir hace varios meses.

Fue entonces cuando escucho risas provenientes del interior de la casa. Al parecer su esposa no estaba sola.

Alzó lentamente la mirada y a través del ventanal que daba a la calle fue que los vio. Su esposa y un sujeto al que no podía reconocer a esta distancia, estaban dando vueltas por todo el lugar, danzando al ritmo de la música que producía el gramófono de la sala, riendo alegremente como hacia mucho no la oía y mirándose de una manera que hizo que las entrañas de Terry se revolvieran dolorosamente. Observo como sus risas se detuvieron y como sus rostros se mantuvieron muy cerca el uno del otro… como sus miradas se cruzaron como pidiendo permiso… como poco a poco iban acortando la distancia entre ellos.

Terry no pudo ver más allá de eso. No, no por que hubiera podido desviar la mirada de la fatídica escena que se desenvolvía frente a él, sino por que las lagrimas que estaban inundando sus ojos le impedían ver con claridad cualquier cosa que sucediera frente a él.

Sin pensar demasiado volvió a encender el automóvil, necesitaba alejarse, necesitaba gritar, necesitaba… no sabia que era lo que necesitaba.

Tenía que haber un error… esto no podía estar sucediéndole a él. Ella no… ella era incapaz de hacer algo así, no su Candy, jamás su Candy…

No esa Candy que había luchado por ambos en repetidas ocasiones. No la Candy que siempre le había demostrado cuanto le quería. No la Candy que siempre había estado para él en las buenas y en las malas…

Pero…

Quizá la Candy a la que, noche con noche, cuando le recibía con un saludo amable y una sonrisa, únicamente le respondía con un gruñido molesto. O quizá la Candy que se esmeraba en cocinar su platillo favorito, el cual usualmente terminaba frío en la mesa o en una pila de desperdicios al día siguiente. Probablemente la Candy que solía dormir sola la mayoría del tiempo, y que se quedaba esperando a que su esposo la mirara siquiera con un ápice del cariño con el que ella lo miraba…

 **-Así que finalmente sucedió… finalmente alejé a todo el mundo de mi vida…-**

Terry en realidad no supo en que momento las lagrimas habían comenzado a escapar de sus ojos; un nudo en la garganta le impedía respirar correctamente, un sollozo atorado, y una mezcla de sentimientos encontrados… ira, desesperación, desolación, angustia, y muchos tantos mas que simplemente no alcanzaba a definir, todos juntos, y a la vez ninguno…

Tantas emociones, y aun así… Terry se sentía vacío.

Las lagrimas seguían nublándole la vista, y su desesperación llego a tal punto en que un grito desesperado escapó de lo mas profundo de su ser. Grito con todas sus fuerzas, con todo el dolor que sentía, con el abandono al que había estado sujeto siempre, primero por imposición ajena y después, por su propia mano.

Gritó con la amargura acumulada de una vida.

No supo realmente en que momento pisó el acelerador a fondo, o el momento en que desvió el camino, mas cuando un sollozo estrangulado le obligó a alzar la mirada nuevamente, tan solo tuvo un par de segundos para registrar el árbol en el que estaba a punto de estrellarse y ser absorbido por la mas absoluta obscuridad.

* * *

 _Tenían duda de que había pasado para que Terry terminara en el Hospital ¿no?_

 _¡Duda resuelta!_

 _Y que conste que advertí que estos capítulos eran nada bonitos…_

 _Pero bueno, ¡tomémoslo por el lado positivo! ¡Ya casi se acaba esto!_

 _Y con tantita suerte y hasta un final feliz le doy :D_

 _Saludos especiales para:_ _ **Betina C, Karla Grandchester A, y Dianley**_ _(el hecho de que sea la segunda y esté resentida por ello, y que la señora es un higadito la verdad no_ _ayuda_ _) por sus reviews o alertas._

 _Y también saludos para los lectores silenciosos ;D_

 _Si no llego muy muerta, el sábado en la noche actualizo, sino el domingo en la mañana._

 _¡Besos!_


	17. Día 18: Entendimiento

_**Now you know the truth, what will you do?**_

 _ **I can't still believe it's true…**_

* * *

Día 18: Entendimiento.

Tan pronto como la memoria se desvaneció, Terry notó como sus ojos estaban tan inundados en lágrimas como los de su contraparte ilusoria; no solo eso, podía sentir nuevamente toda la desesperación y desolación que lo llevó a perder el camino y estrellarse con un árbol, la tristeza y la desesperanza al ver a su Candy abrazada de alguien mas, riendo alegremente como no lo había hecho con él hacía meses…

A su alrededor, las luces hablaban sin cesar, cada una expresando su opinión, como si también fueran testigos recientes de lo que había sucedido en la vida del ex actor; algunos expresaban su desdén hacía él, otros hacia su esposa; algunos le ofrecían palabras de esperanza, otros de venganza.

Y Terry… Terry simplemente no percibía nada. Estaba en lo más cercano que pudiera estarse al Shock en su estado.

No fue sino hasta que una de las voces le dirigió la palabra directamente que Terry por fin salió, aunque ligeramente de su estupor, y por fin comenzó a pensar con cierta claridad.

Sabía que buena parte, sino es que todo lo que había pasado en los últimos años de su vida había sido culpa suya, que en algún punto del camino se había perdido y que en su afán de ser mas, había perdido todo aquello que consideraba importante… todo aquello que era apreciado por él.

El problema en sí, radicaba en que era lo que quería hacer. Si quería luchar por lo que alguna vez fue suyo, o fingir demencia y volver a la "normalidad" y simplemente observar a o lejos como el resto de su vida se desmoronaba; tal vez podría volver y descargar la ira y la desolación que sintió al ver a Candy en los brazos de otro hombre, o simplemente pedirle el divorcio y gastarse las ganancias de la compañía en botellas de whisky…

Valla, no sabia incluso si de verdad quería regresar…

Las opiniones expresadas por las voces no ayudaban n lo mas mínimo, incluso si mas de una vez estaba de acuerdo con ellas. La voz del orgullo le insistía que las cosas no se podían quedar así, que debía hacer algo, lo que fuera pero no actuar de manera pasiva; la razón le incitaba a pensar las cosas de manera concreta y objetiva antes de tomar cualquier tipo de decisión, mientras que la pasión le llamaba a tomar venganza en contra de todos aquellos que le hubieran hecho algún tipo de daño. El amor en cambió, le pedía olvidar las ofensas y perdonar.

Quizá fue la voz de esta última, la que le recordó una conversación que tuvo con ella no hacía demasiado tiempo. Una conversación en la que había decidido volver pronto para poder estrechar a su esposa entre sus brazos y no dejarla ir jamás. Quizá su Candy ya se hubiera alejado de él debido a su constante abandono, sin embargo sentía que debía luchar por ella y por su felicidad al menos una vez mas.

Quizá incluso buscaría a Robert y por lo menos le ofrecería una disculpa… no estaba en él el pedirle volver a Stratford, además de que tenia muchas cosas por resolver antes de siquiera pensarlo… pero a Robert lo consideró un amigo cercano y un mentor… y definitivamente no quisiera que por un berrinche como el que hizo, perder por completo esa amistad.

Y Albert… ¡había tantas cosas que debía hablar con Albert! Tanto por aclarar, tanto tiempo por recuperar… pero nada de eso sería posible si no aclaraba el ambiente entre ellos primero. Si no le confesaba de la traición de la que fue victima y que lo había dejado no solo desconcertado sino difamado y desolado…

- **y después de todo lo que les hiciste… ¿de verdad tienes el valor para verlos a los ojos nuevamente? ¿De verdad podrás pararte frente a ellos y decirles todo lo que haz hecho?-**

El silencio que siguió a esa pregunta fue sepulcral. Nadie se atrevió a hacer el más mínimo ruido, esperando la que sería la respuesta definitiva de Terry. La respuesta que definiría todo lo que sucedería de ahí en adelante.

- **No se si podré hacerlo de una sola vez, pero al menos quiero intentarlo. Quiero luchar por mis personas amadas. Y quiero luchar por mi mismo y por mi propia felicidad.-**

Su respuesta fue recibida con alegría y sonrisas, con palabras de aliento y esperanza.

 **-Ahora, solo necesito que me ayuden a salir de aquí.-**

* * *

 _¡Disculpas por subir esto apenas! ¡Me quede sin Internet!_

 _Pero bueno, he aquí el 18. Dos capítulos más, el epílogo y terminamos esta aventura._

 _Saludos especiales para:_ _ **Nina (**_ _bienvenida! me alegro que te este gustando),_ _ **Betina C (**_ _paciencia, paciencia… eso también se resuelve antes del epilogo jajaja)_ _ **Dianley (**_ _ni por que ya es un hombre "maduro" se le quita lo impulsivo.),_ _ **Pati (**_ _ahhh no, soy mala pero no soy tan cruel como Mizuki!),_ _ **Maquig (**_ _el que sigue!), y el_ _ **Guest**_ _que es Albertfan ( yo también espero que haya felicidad al final de esto), por sus reviews!_

 _(A quien engaño, yo ya se como acaba este drama)_

 _También saludos a los lectores silenciosos._

 _Besos y nos vemos el miércoles si todo sale como debe._


	18. Día 19: Revelación

_**I felt alone, forsaken and afraid, out of work, out of love**_

 _ **I needed someone to ease some of the pain,**_

 _ **And she was there for me when times were rough**_

* * *

Día 19: Revelación

Un día mas, igual al anterior y posiblemente igual al que le siga. O quizá, el que le siga ya no lo sea tanto. Hace casi veinte días que Terry estaba postrado en una cama de hospital en estado de Coma y no daba mayor indicación de salir pronto de este. Los doctores habían comenzado a ser directos con ellos, señalando que si en los próximos días no despertaba, era posible que jamás lo hiciera.

Candy se encontraba en un estado de negación y desconsuelo, pues una parte de ella sabía que lo que sus colegas le decían era cierto, mas ella se negaba a creer que su historia terminaría de esa manera tan cruel.

Albert por su parte, no sabía que hacer o que sentir. Por un lado estaba la resignación a lo que pudiera venir, por otro se encontraba en el mismo estado de negación que Candy. Una última parte, quizá la que lo había incitado a quedarse al lado del castaño, se encontraba revestida de culpa e incertidumbre.

Albert no sabía que les depararía el destino, y que no se podía cambiar el pasado. Sin embargo sabía que lo que si podía hacer, era hacer paz con su presente y con sus acciones.

Estuvo mucho rato mirándole en silencio, contemplando como en otras ocasiones, lo que habían hecho mal, lo que habían hecho bien y las cosas que le hubiera gustado que fueran diferentes.

Tomando asiento al lado de él una vez mas, tomo su mano adoptando nuevamente un aire meditativo; las palabras del médico no paraban de girar en su cabeza, y entre mas lo hacían, mas sentido tenían y mas se negaba a que se volvieran realidad.

Tristemente la realidad era otra, y quizá era momento de comenzar a prepararse para lo peor.

Con esto en mente, y armándose de valor, Albert comenzó lo que sería un relato confuso y hasta cierto punto doloroso, que inició con el escándalo de los contratistas.

Poco a poco, Albert le relató como por más que trato de contener el daño que la fuga de información había causado, finalmente se le salió de las manos al grado de que la familia no lo había desconocido solo por ser quien era, y por la influencia que aun así tenia sobre los negocios familiares. Le contó como la mujer con la que había estado saliendo, y de la que solo unos cuantos estaban enterados de su existencia, al saber del escándalo, le dio la espalda, terminando su relación y haciendo hincapié en que sin dinero y sin poder simplemente no le servía de nada.

Le contó de la inmensa desolación que sintió al descubrir que esa mujer a la que amaba, estaba en realidad enamorada de su posición y dinero.

También le dijo como la calma que reflejaba ante su nueva situación no era más que una fachada, que por más que se esforzaba en no dejarse vencer por las circunstancias, cada noche al terminar la jornada una ola de depresión y tristeza lo inundaba, pero que poco a poco había ido recuperando la esperanza. Poco a poco había ido encontrando la luz al final del camino.

Y que durante todo el recorrido, Candy estuvo siempre ahí, a su lado.

Le contó como ella siempre le ofreció una calida sonrisa o una palabra de aliento, aun incluso cuando él notaba que ella también tenía sus propios problemas. Como siempre lo apoyó, y lo ayudó a salir adelante, como fue gracias a ella que él encontró el pequeño trabajo en el que aun se desempeñaba. Como en más de una ocasión compartieron comidas y almuerzos, tratando de alejar aunque sea un poco los efectos de la soledad que ambos experimentaban. O como en variadas ocasiones había sido él quien había terminado con la camisa empapada de lágrimas, por razones que la propia Candy no había tenido valor de divulgar.

Como en algún punto sintió que la línea de lazos paternales que los unía, se difuminó lo suficiente como para confundirlo.

 **-¿sabes? Jamás quise actuar sobre mis sentimientos confusos, pues sabía que esto no era correcto, y todo continuó con cierta normalidad hasta hace casi veinte días.-**

Comenzó por comentarle que justo ese día, Archie se había comunicado con él, para informarle que al menos una parte del escándalo de los contratistas ya se había resuelto, que si bien estaba basado en hechos ciertos, las proporciones por las que fue acusado habían sido desproporciónales.

Cuando se lo comunicó a Candy, que tenía el día libre, lo invitó a la casa a comer, insistiendo que esa era una noticia digna de celebrarse. Comieron un delicioso asado que Candy preparó y que Albert recordaba era uno de los platillos favoritos de Terry. Bebieron un par de copas de vino para acompañar la comida, y posteriormente pasaron a la sala, donde Candy insistió en encender el Gramófono y bailar como en los viejos tiempos.

Quizá fue el alcohol, la euforia del momento o las vueltas que dieron lo que le nublo el juicio momentáneamente y al tenerla tan cerca, en sus brazos, con una risa en los labios y vulnerabilidad en la mirada que en un impulso de valentía o estupidez, capturo sus labios con los propios.

 **-Por alguna razón, presiento que nos viste ese día, que gracias a mis acciones sufriste el accidente que te tiene en esta cama, pero Terry jamás dudes del amor de Candy… sabes, ella rompió en llanto en cuanto su cerebro registró lo que estaba pasando.-**

Al parecer el breve contacto fue revelador para ambos, ella no paraba de murmurar que había traicionado a su esposo, que lo que había pasado estaba mal y que no quería perderlo como amigo, pero que si sus sentimientos habían cambiado, lo mejor era alejarse un tiempo.

Él por su parte logró aclarar esos extraños sentimientos que había desarrollado. Descubrió que no era Amor lo que sentía por Candy, sino que el cariño paternal que siempre le tuvo, se mezclo con su necesidad de consuelo, apoyo y compañía.

Una sonrisa amarga se dibujó en su rostro, y una risa que no cargaba el mas mínimo humor se escapó de sus labios cuando le dijo **– Sólo el recordar brevemente el sabor de ese beso me produce nauseas. Ahora se lo que se siente besar a una hermana. –**

* * *

Terry lo escuchó todo.

Ahora sabía quien era el hombre misterioso que había visto en su casa el día del accidente, y a pesar de que por un momento trato de sentirse furioso con Albert, se dio cuenta que nada de esto realmente hubiera pasado de no ser por sus absurdas ambiciones.

Quería confrontarlo, quería pedirle explicaciones de frente y quería ofrecer las propias de la misma manera. Quería abrazar a Candy posteriormente y decirle que entendía lo que pasaba, que no estaba ni remotamente molesto con ella.

 **-Necesito salir de aquí. Necesito volver… cueste lo que cueste necesito volver con ellos.-**

* * *

 _¡Uno mas! ¡Nos queda uno más!_

 _¿Les cuento un dato curioso?_

 _La canción del día 20 se interrumpe de tal modo que no sabes realmente que es lo que pasó después…_

 _Pero bueno, a lo que venimos._

 _Duda resuelta del primer y tercer día. ¡uhu!_

 _Y como no se que mas decirles, paso a los saludos especiales, que hoy van para:_ _ **Dianley**_ _(en efecto, solo Terry sabrá como terminar su historia),_ _ **Airun Grandchester, Jane (**_ _ahora sabes exactamente que pasó),_ _ **Maquig (**_ _¡Gracias por el cumplido!),_ _ **Betina C (**_ _Terry también quiere su final Feliz… a ver si lo consigue),_ _ **Gissa Álvarez**_ _(Confieso que estaba esperando a ver si llegabas al ultimo antes de postear… gracias por tus comentarios ),_ _ **AdiaSkyFire (**_ _Beatrix es headcanon mío, y creo que de varias mas por ahí también; si duele, y creo que con este capitulo le eché mas limón a la herida… afortunadamente ahora Terry es un hombre con una misión… ¡veamos como le va!) por sus comentarios y sus alertas._

 _¡Saludos para mis lectores silenciosos también!_

 _Gran final el viernes… epílogo ya saben, el 19._

 _¡Besos!_


	19. Día 20: Confrontación

_**Rise up and show the world you can be a better man,**_

 _ **Rise up and show the world you care, yes you can**_

 _ **Rise up and show the world you're taking your chance**_

 _ **Rise up and show the world!**_

 _ **Welcome back!**_

* * *

Día 20: Confrontación

 **-Necesito salir de aquí. Necesito volver… cueste lo que cueste necesito volver con ellos.-**

 **-¿Estas completamente seguro de que eso es lo que quieres? ¿Estas consiente de lo que volver implica?**

Tan concentrado estaba Terry en la confesión de Albert y la subsecuente determinación de volver con los pocos seres queridos que aun le quedaban, que la inesperada pregunta le hizo brincar de sorpresa. Sin embargo una vez logró registrar que era lo que se le había preguntado, no tuvo que pensar un segundo siquiera para responder afirmativamente que si, quería volver, que sabía a lo que se exponía y a lo que se enfrentaría, mas eso no mermaba su determinación de volver.

Recibiendo una breve sonrisa de aprobación, fue el miedo el primero que le extendió una mano, en señal de despedida y de buenos deseos, mezclándose ligeramente con el fondo nuboso que los rodeaba, iluminándolo ligeramente.

La agonía se presento ante él, recordándole todo el dolor que tuvo que revivir hace relativamente poco, haciéndole hincapié en que no por el hecho de haber pasado todo este tiempo recordando y aprendiendo, su vida seria a partir de entonces un lecho de rosas.

Con una breve inclinación de cabeza, procedió a mezclarse de igual forma en la bruma, incrementando un poco más su luminosidad.

Y así poco a poco, cada una de las emociones fueron acercándose a él, despidiéndose, y dándole palabras de aliento.

La razón por ejemplo, le felicitó por las decisiones y las conclusiones a las que llego en la relativamente breve estancia que compartieron, recordándole que no temer en expresar lo que realmente quiere, y oponerse a todo aquello que terceros traten de imponerle; el orgullo lo invitó a partir pronto, pues debía mostrarle al mundo que había ganado esta batalla, no solo en contra de su pasado, sino en contra de si mismo, que debía demostrarle a todos que el viejo Terrence Grandchester no era mas que un recuerdo y que ahora era un hombre nuevo, un hombre mejor.

La pasión se unió a esta invitación, mas también le pidió no desperdiciar la oportunidad que se le había dado. Que le demostrara a todos cuanto realmente le apreciaba todo aquello que era importante para él.

Con cada emoción que se mezclaba con la bruma, esta se tornaba mas brillante; para cuando solo el Amor quedaba por integrarse y despedirse, esta luz era casi lo suficientemente brillante como para cegar temporalmente al castaño. De igual manera esta comenzó a girar alrededor suyo, aumentando su velocidad conforme pasaban los segundos.

Dando un par de pasos hacia adelante, a modo de quedar a solo unos cuantos centímetros frente a Terry, el amor le sonrió de una manera que le pareció tan familiar que por un momento pensó que frente a él no se encontraba un fragmento de su mente, sino el reflejo de su esposa que, ya que había aprendido la lección, venia para poder volver juntos a casa.

La sola imagen le produjo una sensación de calidez que inició en el lado izquierdo de su pecho, y que prontamente se extendió al resto de su cuerpo.

La figura le extendió una mano, no en señal de despedida como el resto de las emociones, sino como invitación a tomarla, a realizar juntos este ultimo paso. A salir de aquí en compañía del otro.

 **-Ven conmigo, yo seré tu guía. Ven conmigo, debo regresarte al lugar a donde perteneces. Solo recuerda siempre seguir lo que dicta tu corazón, si lo haces, nada puede ir mal.-**

Tomando su mano con firmeza, al tiempo que el viento y la luz eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para obligar a Terry a cerrar los ojos y confiar en que la mano que lo sostenía no fuera a soltarle a mitad del camino.

En algún momento Terry sintió como el piso en el que estaba parado desapareció, sin estar completamente seguro de si este simplemente se había desvanecido o si el fuerte viento que le rodeaba simplemente le había alzado de manera que pareciera que estaba flotando.

Sea como sea, la sensación de no solo flotar sino sentir la mano que aun le sostenía con firmeza le impulsaba hacia arriba, sin recibir siquiera la más minima resistencia de la gravedad que en algún punto reinó el lugar, hizo que Terry fuera consiente que realmente este viaje había llegado al final.

Era momento de despertar.

* * *

Era la mitad de la noche cuando Albert notó un errático movimiento en el pecho de Terry, seguido de movimiento en sus manos y boca, como si tratara de comunicarse con el mundo…

O como si le faltara el aire y buscara la forma de poder respirar.

No sabiendo que hacer, llamó rápidamente a una de las enfermeras del turno de la noche, quien de solo ver los movimientos del paciente, abrió los ojos desmedradamente para después salir corriendo y traer consigo de vuelta a un séquito de otros especialistas y enfermeros.

De manera no tan amable una de ellas le pidió a Albert abandonara la habitación, y si le era posible, se comunicara con la esposa del paciente.

Lo ultimo que alcanzó a ver antes de que le cerraran la puerta en el rostro, fue a un de los médicos ejerciendo presión sobre el pecho del castaño.

* * *

Alguien ha visto Neon Genesis Evangelion? No las 3 ovas de Rebuild, sino el anime clásico.

Sinceramente me sentí como Hideaki Anno escribiendo los capítulos 25 y 26 de esa serie (aunque el contenido de esos dos capítulos… wow mis respetos y nada que ver con esto)

En fin, una disculpa por la tardanza, al final decidí cambiar la escena final del capítulo.

(Que mala soy, lo se)

Saludos especiales para **Maquig, Betina C, Gissa Álvarez, Rosita, Dianley, AdiaSkyFire y Rubí** por sus comentarios.

(Sí, es a propósito que no contesté ningún comentario)

Y como siempre también a los que leen en silencio.

Nos vemos en el epílogo.

¡Besos!


	20. Epílogo

_**The Human Equation Program aborted…**_

 _ **Have a Nice Day.**_

 _ **Dream Sequencer System Offline.**_

* * *

 **Epilogo** **.**

Las tardes de otoño siempre han tenido cierta magia en ellas. Quizá sea la forma en que el viento mueve las ramas de los árboles de una manera entre gentil y con la suficiente fuerza para hacerse escuchar, o quizá sea la lluvia de hojas secas que usualmente siguen a esas ráfagas de viento.

El clima templado de la estación también podría tener cierta influencia en ello.

Aun así, el otoño solía recordarle a las personas lo efímera que podía ser la vida, como todo tiene un ciclo, como aquello que fue verde y brillante, lleno de vida en primavera, ahora se encontraba en decadencia, portando colores ocres en contraste con los verdes, y preparándose para el momento en que el invierno cubriría todo con un manto blanco carente de vida.

Justo así, entre una pequeña lluvia de hojas secas y en medio del referente por excelencia de la brevedad de la vida, una rubia mujer caminaba con paso seguro y con un destino claro en mente.

Una vez que arribó al mausoleo buscado, tomo un par de minutos para elevar una plegaria al cielo, pidiendo por el descanso eterno de la persona que ahí descansaba. Acto seguido, deposito el ramo de Lilis Blancas que llevaba en las manos en uno de los jarrones del lugar.

La dama adopto un aire contemplativo, recordando todo lo que había pasado en el último año… quizá incluso extendiendo sus recuerdos un poco más.

Muchísimas cosas habían cambiado, y de propia mano había experimentado aquel dicho que decía que siempre era la noche más oscura cuando mas cerca se estaba del amanecer.

Afortunadamente para ella, su amanecer había traído consigo un día brillante.

 **-Si pudieras verle…. Sentirías tanto orgullo por él. Estoy segura que estarías de acuerdo conmigo en que es el hombre que siempre supimos podría ser…-**

Guardando nuevamente silencio, volvió a sus cavilaciones, mas ahora portando una leve sonrisa en el rostro, y se mantuvo así por varios minutos más.

 **-Eleanor, volveré la semana entrante, por ahora debo acortar mi visita, no querrás que deje a tu hijo esperando en un día tan importante ¿no te parece?-**

Dando media vuelta s dirigió a la salida del cementerio, donde un hombre rubio le esperaba pacientemente al lado de un auto azul. Dirigiéndole una sonrisa, Candy tomo el asiento del pasajero mientras que Albert se coloco prontamente detrás del volante, encendió el vehiculo y se dirigieron hacia su próximo destino.

* * *

El despertar del coma no había sido como todos lo habían imaginado. En la mente de los Andley, Terry simplemente abriría lentamente los ojos, preguntaría donde se encontraba y como había llegado ahí y quizá incluso habría risas y llanto de por medio.

Lo que en realidad sucedió no fue tan… pacifico.

Los movimientos que Albert notó fueron en efecto el retorno de la conciencia al cuerpo de Terry, sin embargo justo cuando estaba por despertar por completo, una falla respiratoria tomo posesión de sus pulmones, evitándole tomar aire adecuadamente. Y enviándolo así a un cuadro de paro respiratorio.

Los médicos afortunadamente actuaron con celeridad y tras varios minutos de tensión en los que llegaron a pensar incluso que perderían al paciente, lograron sacarle adelante. Y aunque esto implicó trasladarlo de vuelta al área de cuidados intensivos, al menos el paciente ya no se encontraba en un estado de inconciencia total.

Terry pasó los siguientes tres días en un cuarto especial, conectado a un cardiógrafo para poder monitorear su actividad cardiaca, mas a pesar del susto que le dio tanto a médicos como seres queridos, su recuperación fue pronta y cuando menos lo pensó, estaba siendo dado de alta para poder regresar a casa con su familia.

El ambiente en casa fue tenso en un principio, pues ni Terry ni Candy, y mucho menos Albert cuando visitaba sabían realmente como comportarse en presencia de los demás. Entre Candy y Albert aun existía una extraña energía mezcla de lo que sucedió la última vez que estuvieron en esa casa solos, la hermandad de años y el reforzamiento de ese vínculo por medio de los veinte días en que Terry estuvo en coma. Terry por su parte sabía perfectamente que es lo que había pasado entre ellos y no tenia idea de cómo abordar el tema, mas aun el como decirle a su suegro y alguna vez mejor amigo que el hoyo en el que se encontraba hundido era culpa suya.

Un par de días después mientras Candy cubría un doble turno en el Hospital, Terry encontró el momento perfecto para hablar con él.

* * *

Si lo pensaba bien, Terry no sabía cuando había sido la última vez que había recorrido las calles de Broadway durante el día, ya mejor ni hablar de la noche cuando el lugar literalmente cobraba vida propia.

Y si lo pensaba un poco mas, sabía que hacía tiempo que incluso perdió la esperanza de caminarlas así, en paz y con un destino claro en mente.

Al llegar a la parte posterior de un teatro en específico, solicitó al guardia que cuidaba la puerta si pudiera anunciarlo con el director de la Compañía, únicamente mencionando que un viejo amigo quería pasar a saludarlo.

El guardia le dedico una mirada extraña, como si ese tipo de introducción hubiera sido proferida por más de uno que en realidad no conocía al hombre en cuestión y únicamente trataran de encontrar alguna forma de colarse a los ensayos de la compañía. Sin embargo, algo debió ver en la pose o en la actitud de Terry que tras un ligero asentamiento de cabeza, desapareció de la vista en busca del Director.

No pasaron más de unos cuantos minutos cuando Robert Hathaway, intrigado por la descripción dada por el guardia, se asomó por la puerta, llevándose una gran sorpresa.

Grande, si más el hombre no estaba del todo seguro de que fuera grata, después de todo la última vez que se vieron, no fue en los mejores términos posibles.

Independientemente de su inconformidad con la inesperada visita, Robert hizo uso de la cortesía característica de su persona invitándolo a pasar para poder hablar con comodidad en el interior de su oficina.

Terry realmente se sintió agradecido de que no le hubiera cerrado la puerta en la cara al primer momento de verlo.

* * *

La plática con Albert tuvo un desenlace ciertamente inesperado. Si bien Terry sabía de siempre que el hombre era un santo, jamás creyó que escucharía su relato con tanta calma.

Mucho menos espero obtener su total entendimiento.

No, Albert no condonaba sus acciones, después de todo él había sido el mayor afectado en las ambiciones de Terry, sin embargo, con esa sabiduría obtenida de ver el mundo a través de distintos ojos, Albert comprendió lo que ni el mismo Terry había entendido hasta entonces. Terry al menos, hasta el día del accidente, aun cargaba con las expectativas sociales y presiones culturales que se le habían arraigado desde muy temprana edad, esas expectativas contra las que se había revelado en su adolescencia pero que, en algún punto le habían atrapado de nuevo cuando menos se lo hubiera imaginado.

Solo esperaba que ahora, después de esta experiencia tan reveladora, Terry fuera capaz de enmendar sus errores… y pensar mejor en todas las posibles consecuencias a sus acciones presentes y futuras.

Cuando Albert trató e sacar a relucir lo que había sucedido el día del accidente entre Candy y él, Terry le interrumpió abruptamente, explicándole que fue capaz de escuchar su confesión mientras estaba inconsciente y que si bien en el momento en que sucedió, se sintió devastado, una vez escucho lo que realmente había sucedido, se sintió si bien no aliviado, al menos si tranquilo.

La plática se encaminó entonces a temas un poco más ligeros, con Albert contándole sus aventuras en su nuevo trabajo y Terry hablando de los planes que tenía en el futuro cercano.

 **-Por cierto Albert, necesito que me ayudes con una sorpresa que quiero darle a Candy-**

Una sonrisa fue todo lo que necesitó para comprender que le apoyaría y entre ambos divisaron un plan de acción para sorprender a cierta pecosa.

* * *

Sinceramente a Candy se le hizo muy extraño que esta vez fuera Albert quien pasara por ella al hospital, sobretodo porque desde que su esposo fue dado de alta del hospital tras el horrible accidente en el que se vio envuelto, no había pasado un día en que no fuera él quien la estuviera esperando a las afueras del nosocomio.

De hecho, y a raíz de eso pareciera que su esposo volvió a ser el mismo hombre del que se volvió a enamorar tras encontrarlo después del incidente de Susana. Las sonrisas, las caricias y las palabras dulces… incluso las palabras de apreciación de su comida, que ahora era nuevamente consumida por él… era como si hubiera vuelto en el tiempo y su Terry por fin hubiera vuelto a casa.

Candy estaba feliz, aunque el abrupto cambio de actitud le pareció extraño, y en más de una ocasión se encontró preguntándose cuanto tiempo le duraría el gusto esta vez. Esperaba que fuera permanente, pues ella sabía que no podría soportar ese grado de abandono de nueva cuenta.

Y ahora, al ver a Albert en vez de a Terry esperando frente a la puerta, no pudo evitar que un sentimiento de aprehensión se adueñara de ella.

Albert la saludó con una cálida sonrisa, que hizo maravillas en tranquilizar su agitado corazón, y mas cuando este le dijo que fue el mismo Terry quien le pidió pasara por ella, pues se había entretenido un poco más de lo que esperaba y no quería que ella regresara sola a casa.

Comenzaron el trayecto de camino al hogar de los Grandchester en silencio, ambos rubios en completa calma en presencia del otro. Albert le preguntó por su día, haciendo las preguntas correctas en los momentos adecuados, disminuyendo el paso casi imperceptiblemente de tal forma que el trayecto que usualmente hacían en quince minutos, en realidad lo hicieron en alrededor de treinta y cinco.

Al llegar al pórtico de la casa, Candy le invitó a pasar, ofreciéndole un poco de té mientras esperaban a que Terry volviera a casa. Albert declinó la invitación, con la excusa de una supuesta visita que llegaría en el transcurso de la noche a la mansión principal Andley y a quien debía recibir como el jefe de familia que aun era.

El sol acababa de ocultarse cuando Candy ingresó a la casa y en los minutos que le tomó deshacerse del ligero suéter que llevaba puesto y poner las llaves en el llavero de la entrada, la casa se cubrió por completo de un manto de obscuridad.

Cuando estaba por buscar el switch para encender las luces, noto que había un ligero resplandor que provenía del salón de la chimenea. Curiosa por naturaleza, Candy se dirigió a ese lugar y lo que encontró le robó por completo el aliento.

La chimenea estaba encendida, la mesita que usualmente utilizaban para colocar tazas con chocolate calienten los días de invierno, se encontraba frente a esta, cubierta de una selección de postres que, no solo se veían deliciosos, sino que además eran sus favoritos; una botella de vino espumoso en una cubeta llena de hielo para mantener la temperatura a la que debía ser servida y por último su esposo, ataviado en su mejor traje, le recibía con una enorme sonrisa.

Candy no recordaba la última vez que Terry había hecho algo así por ella.

Y como la llorona que siempre fue, las lágrimas no tardaron en surcar sus mejillas, sorprendiendo al castaño quien súbitamente se sintió inseguro de si sus esfuerzos serían bien recibidos.

 **-¡Tonto! ¡Por su puesto que me gusta! Es solo que no esperaba una sorpresa así-**

La velada transcurrió con una nota de alegría en el ambiente, en parte por la influencia del vino y los postres, y en parte por que ambos sentían que esa chispa que en algún momento habían perdido en su matrimonio, y que poco a poco habían ido recuperando, por fin estaba de vuelta, haciéndolos sentir plenos en la compañía del otro.

Candy sonrió toda la noche. Terry no dejó de repetirle una y otra vez cuanto la amaba, y en mas de una ocasión incluso le volvió a pedir perdón por todo el daño que le había causado, afirmándole una y otra vez que jamás volvería a pasar por ello.

Horas más tarde, cuando trasladaron sus actividades a la privacidad de su dormitorio, abrazados el uno al otro, Terry renovó nuevamente todas las promesas que le hizo el día que se casaron.

* * *

El aplauso era estruendoso. El teatro había logrado un lleno total y de hecho las entradas a esa función de estreno se habían agotado en tan solo unas cuantas horas después de su salida a la venta.

Habían elegido un clásico que evocó en más de uno un sentimiento de Dejavu, especialmente en aquellos que recordaban como hacía ya varios años, un joven actor de ascendencia inglesa, había desempeñado el papel de Romeo de manera magistral.

Hoy ese mismo actor de ascendencia Inglesa volvía a las tablas, encarnando nuevamente a Romeo nuevamente bajo la dirección del hombre que lo había dado a conocer al mundo.

Su desempeño fue excelente, tal y como muchos lo esperaban, sin embargo, esa chispa soñadora que lo había caracterizado en su primera presentación, ahora había sido reemplazada por un aire de madurez y confianza que solo aquellos que se han enfrentado a la adversidad y han salido avantes poseen.

Para el papel de Julieta se había intentado contactar a la misma actriz que la representó en aquel entonces, sin embargo, Karen Klaisse declinó la invitación debido a una lesión de tobillo de la que había sido victima al bajar las escaleras de su casa de Florida.

Eso no impidió que tras aceptar la invitación a asistir al estreno, Candy le encomendara tras un par de engaños y lagrimas falsas, el ser la pareja de Albert para esa noche. El hecho de que desde el momento en que fueron presentados y hasta que terminó la fiesta post estreno, varias horas mas tarde, no se separaran ni un momento, fue considerado por Candy como una ganancia adicional.

Por el momento, Candy se dirigía a los camerinos, con la firme intención de felicitar a su esposo tras una noche de éxito. Una vez que lo encontró, le dirigió una inmensa sonrisa, seguida de un abrazo y muchas felicitaciones.

Una vez que cerraron la puerta del camerino y le pasaron la llave, fue que comenzó el festejo personal de los Grandchester Andley.

* * *

 _Y… ¡se acabó!_

 _Espero que el epílogo haya sido de su agrado, y que haya disipado todas las dudas y preguntas que tenían._

 _Ya solo queda decir:_

 _ **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!**_

 _De verdad gracias a todos aquellos que se tomaron el tiempo de leer esto de principio a fin, y muchísimas gracias también a todos aquellos que se tomaron el tiempo de dejar un review por breve que fuera._

 _Comentarios, criticas o quejas por este medio, o mándenme un ask vía tumblr (la url esta en mi perfil)_

 _¡Besos!_

 _¡Y hasta que nos volvamos a leer!_


End file.
